Seriously, You Don't Get It Neither Do We (The AKY Crew Series 1)
by KDEfanfics
Summary: Three friends, Kaede, Yuuki, and Alex, are on a school trip to Japan! They are all hardcore otakus (except for maybe Kaede. Nobody knows what the hell she's up to) . Once in the airport, however, they find something, or should I say some people, that will change their lives forever.
1. No Friggin Way

A/N:

Kaede: We're going to be evil. We won't reveal who is writing who until the end of this fanfic, as a surprise -smiles- So read to the end!

Yuuki: Indeed. Let's see if the readers will find out. Bwuahaha!

Alex: Yes we are going to keep it secret to the end... I hope you like it

Everyone: Enjoy this!

BONUS :

Picture of Kaede: .

Picture of Yuuki: flikie. .

Picture of Alex : pictures/normal_

Disclaimer: Ugh...we own nothing...

Chapter 1

Kaede's Pov

Ugh...so tired...

I woke to the sound of the running engine.

"Kaede! Wake up! We're almost there!" called a voice.

I knew it. It was Yuuki.

I rubbed my eyes. "Mm-hmm."

She shoved me playfully. "Come on, don't you remember? We're going to Japan, for heaven's sake! Try to brighten up a little!"

"Mm-hmm."

She frowned. "Come on! At least show a little excitement!"

"Mm...hmm?"

She sighed. "You're hopeless." And she turned back to her seat.

I just yawned and proceeded to stow away the thingdls that belonged to me back into my bag.

A book. An MP3 player with headphones. A Travelers Guide to Japan. And a Synco High Badge.

Suddenly, Yuuki smiled at random.

"What?" I asked.

"I wonder if we'll see Ouran Academy there!" she said dreamily, lost in her world.

"Its not real," I countered with a sigh.

"But what if it was?" she asked.

I thought about that for a moment. "I guess that would be interesting..." I finally said.

Suddenly, we were interrupted by Alex.

Alex's Pov:

I jumped over to where my friends were, catching a little of there conversation.

"If Ouran was real, I want to meet the host club!" I said, jumping up and down and getting a glare from the teacher. I looked to see Yuuki had the same smile on her face as me. I looked at Kaede to see she still had sleep in her eyes.

That girl would sleep through a explosion!

"Sooo.." I trailed off. "What we we going to do when we are there?"

Yuuki said for me. I laughed and looked at Kaede for an answer.

"Well.. There is that place.. Called something place..?" she said, confusing us all at the same time.

As the plane stopped I was all full of energy jumping up and down

in my seat.

Yuuki's Pov:

It's not my fault I was excited! I love Japan although I've never been there, and those two bestfriends of mine should too. I expected no different from Kaede though, because we both hate waking up. Atleast me and Alex could be excited together! I pushed my face against the window, already flying over Japan. I knew we were almost there!

"OOHHH! It's got to be there! Ouran! Since we only have to spend like, an hour to look for famous shrines and stuff, we'll have free time right?!" I started yelling fogging up the cold window.

"Yuuki, hush!" The teacher shot at me.

"Sorry..."

Alex poked my shoulder and I turned around to see her pretty much bouncing off her seat. While Kaede was... well... half awake really.

"We do! We should find Ouran so we could meet the Host club!" Alex sang happily.

"It does seem interesting! Let's do it!" Kaede nodded, finally waking up.

Yes! I fist pumped the air. I mean, not everyday otaku's go to Japan, right?! I sat down and dreamed about being able to actually meet the boys when I was oh so rudely interupted by a speaker.

'Hello, this is your captain speaking. We'll be arriving in Tokyo airport so please take your seats and secure your seatbelts. Thank you for riding airblue airlines!'

I tried not to scream while the three of us buckled our seatbelts. As we descended, I was finally glad Kaede convinced me not to bring my stacks of manga. We had to find our own hotel and everything. We only came to report on the aspects of Japanese culture. No matter how excited I am, I do not have the energy to carry all of that.

While I was thinking, the plane landing and we were already allowed to grab our stuff and go into the airport. The teacher explain that we had to visit 3 places and write a two paged report on each one.

Afterwards, the three of us went to the front of the airport. We all had about two suitcases and were looking around. Alex started looking through her bag, and so did Kaede.

"Well, lets pool our money so we can go to a nice hotel together."

I finally understood what they were doing.

"Oh!"

We all took out the yen we traded in with our dollars and had Kaede keep it in her bag. She zipped it up and looked at the two of us.

"So where are we going?" She chirped, smiling.

"Wait, look!" Alex yelled, pointed towards the entrance of the airport.

We all took a closer look. There were seven people. Five were rather handsome and two were really cute. One was blonde and freaking out, two were identical and had mirrored rust hair, one was quiet with dark hair, one was short and adorable, and one was serious and had glasses. The last I'm sure was a girl.

I know them. This was probably when they came back from the beach trip...Which means, they are the real...HOST CLUB!

Me, Kaede, and Alex looked at each other and at the same time...

"WHAT?!"

Alex's Pov:

I freaked out in side my head. The host club was real! I felt my legs moving towards them but was stopped my something on the back of my neck.

I turn around to see I was stopped by my two best friends.

"Let go of me! I must meet the host club!" I said as I was stopped yet again. " Alex don't you want to make a good first impression?" they asked at the same time. I nodded my head yes, but still just wanted to go up and see the host club in person.

I walked slowly with Yuuki and Kaede by me as we walk towards the host club. Right as we were infront of them Yuuki and Kaede couldn't hold it in anymore and squealed like pigs and starts to ask questions. I watched as the host club was dumb founded. I was watching from a good foot and a half away my friends who warned me to not go crazy, go crazy. I slapped my face and dragged it down towards my chin.

" Hey Yuuki, Kaede? Didn't you tell me.." I was about to tell them what they told me before they were back by me with their hands covering my mouth. " Ignore at friend Alex! She is kinda weird." Yuuki says with Kaede just nodding.

I start to sttuggle in their hands until I had ran out of breath. I breathed in again and just sat there with my arms crossed. They are being mean! They get to talk with the host club and I can't!?

Kaede's Pov

Holy mother of pearl.

It was the Host Club.

Who could resist?

The problem is, if I go out of control, so do Yuuki and Alex. So I remained calm.

But on the inside, I was practically jumping for joy.

"You are the Host Club, right?" I asked cautiously for confirmation.

Alex and Yuuki both looked at me with duh-who-else-would-it-be faces.

I ignored them.

"Of course! As a reward, you get a r-" Tamaki was interrupted by Kyoya.

"We must really get going now," Kyoya explained. "I apologize."

They shuffled away.

Alex and Yuuki both looked at me.

"That was your fault they went away!" Alex complained.

"Its best to leave things we don't understand alone," I said retortfully.

Yuuki glanced at me. "I bet you wanted to talk more with them too."

I looked away them. "W-why would I?"

Just as they were about to reply, the teacher's stern voice told us to come back to the group.

I guess that will be the first and last time I'm glad there was a teacher.

Yuuki's POV:

I stood in the group pouting. The teacher saved us, yes, but how are we going to find the host club? I looked at Kaede and Alex. Kaede looked somewhat relieve but Alex was pouting too.

"Guys, how are we even going to find them again? I mean, we can't just hop into a taxi when the teacher says to go to the place we're staying and ask for a hotel in Ouran!"

Alex cocked her head.

"Can we really not do that?"

Kaede smiled at me.

"Good idea Yuu!"

Wait a minute... we can do that?!

"Alex! Kaede! Yuuki!"

We all turned to our homeroom teacher. She was pretty much glaring at us already.

"Can you please not make chitchat when I'm telling you the procedures! It's almost done. Okay, everyone is to come back to this airport in three weeks with your report finished. I'll be checking them as soon as we land. Now, you're free to go where you'll be staying in Japan! If you don't have the signed sheet, you'll be staying at my hotel."

She rambled on and the three of us gave each other 'the look'. We ran for the exit, with a luggage in each hand and a bag hanging off my shoulder.

"TAXIIIIIIIIII!" We all screamed at the same time, waving our hands around. We can be really in sync at times.. I just really want to find them! I know my friends do too... I want my Hikaru! or Kaoru! Hehehehehe...

A taxi stopped in front of us, and Kaede jumped into the front seat. Me and Alex went into the back seat and strapped on our seat belts.

Alex leaned forward.

"A hotel in Ouran, as close to Ouran Academy as possible please."

He nodded and I started bouncing up and down along with Kaede.

"Oh, I have mini nutella jars from the airport Alex!"

"WHAT?! Where? Why didn't you TELL ME?! THEY'RE SO CUTE!"

I looked out the window.

"So guys, we're really meeting them. The Ouran high school host club."

I smiled wide enough to hurt my cheeks.

WE ARE GOING TO FIND THEM.


	2. Cliche Things Are So Cliche!

A/N:

Kaede: Do you think I'm the leader of this group of three? Yuuki said so...

Yuuki: Well you are the one that keeps us out of trouble... like when i chased a cat and Alex attacked a nutella crepe..

Alex: when was this I have no memory of it?

Disclaimer: ...FINE! We own nothing! Happy?

Chapter 1

Kaede's Pov

"We'll be there in twenty minutes," the driver informed us as we sped along the highway.

I nodded. "Thank you for that information."

"No problem, Miss." The driver turned his attention back to the road.

"We're nearly there!" Yuuki cried happily.

"Yep!" Alex finished another canister of Nutella.

I just sighed and settled into my seat, snuggling into its comfortableness.

Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

"Kaede! We're at the hotel!" Yuuki shouted in my ear.

"No need to be so loud..." I mumbled sleepily.

"How much do you sleep each day?" Alex asked.

I glared at her. "I stay up all night studying, you know."

Before they could reply, the driver tapped my shoulder. "1000 yen please."

I reached into my bag, pulled out a 1000 yen bill, then gave it to him.

The driver nodded a thanks, then drove off, leaving us in front of one of the most luxurious hotels I've ever seen.

And that's saying something.

Yuuki's POV

I ran inside of the hotel, leaving those two to gawk at it from outside. We did ask for the one near Ouran Academy, of course it'd be something for rich people. The lobby seemed to sparkle a yellow shimmer, and I spun around and around in my uniform admiring everything. I was getting dizzy and enjoying it, until a person that worked there found me spinning in their lobby.

"Miss? Can I help you?"

Alex walked up next to me.

"Yes, we'd like a room for three."

He nodded.

"We can discuss it at my desk."

We walked over to the desk and Kaede joined us.

"There is a room for three that's forty five thousand yen per night."

Alex gasped and Kaede waved her arms around.

"But we only have around forty eight thousand something! That's six hundred dollars!"

I laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of my head.

"Well, I have my card because I expected something like this to happen."

Alex beamed and directed it at me.

"Yes! We can do it since Yuu's mom is a surgical Technition and her dad is..?"

I made a serious face.

"That's confidential."

Kaede turned back to the guy.

"We'll take it! Three room keys please!"

He nodded and pulled out three cards with random designs like fish and flowers that each said '854'.

"Thank you for staying at Suoh hotels!"

The three of us did an anime deadpan. Tamaki's family even had a hotel? A bellhop grabbed our backs and put them on that luggage carrier thing. What? Not like I would know, ask Kaede. A smiled spread on my face. Kaede looked at me weirdly.

"What is it?"

I ran for the elevator.

"WE'RE ON THE EIGHTH FLOOR!"

The two chased after me laughing. Yes, we are very ladylike in this very classy hotel. After we went around the hallways of the eighth floor, we found door number 854. I used my card to unlock the door, and I opened it gasping along with Alex and Kaede. A huged room with a sliding door that led to the huge eighth floor balcony and a tv in the corner. There were three seperate rooms with their own bathrooms that had a cat-foot bathub AND a huge glass door shower. They were all queen sized canopy beds, one red, one blue, and one silver. I jumped onto the silver one, forgetting to grab my bags in the 'living room'. I searched for my bags from the bed, finding them next to a desktop computer and charging station. I was glad we're staying in Japan for three weeks! The host club AND this hotel!

"HOW CAN THIS GET ANY BETTER?!"

Alex and Kaede jump next to me on the bed I've decided was mine. Alex smirked at me playfully.

"It can geet better. We'll see."

Kaede stood up.

"GET DRESSED! We are going to Ouran academy!"

Alex's pov:

"I cant belove we are going to Ouran!" I screamed as we were going down the elevator. I was dressed in different clothes than I was on the plane. I was now in a black t-shirt with a skull on it and some dark black shorts that went to about mid thigh. I was jumping with energy! if the Host club was just getting back from the beach trip... than Tamki found out about Haruhi is afraid of thuder..

My brain was all thinking about that as we walked out of the elevator to see Tamki's father standing there talking to the person who checked us in. Kaede and Yuuki were to busy talking about if the school was really pink to notice tha Yuzuru Suoh was standing right in frount of us. I nudge Yuuki and point his way. " Uhh guys look who is here?" I said happy to see another person that was from the anime/magma

But someting happened i didnt expect. Instaed of walking towards Yuzuru Suoh we were walking away from him? " Guys why are we walking away? Tamki's father is right there..." I trail off confused as some one whith no nutella. That makes me hungry. " Alex we want to go to ouran not see the.. the principal of ouran!" Kaede said.

We walked towards Yuzuru Suoh and waited for him to be done talking. " Um are you the principal of Ouran?" I ask trying not to make us sound like stalkers. "If you are can we have a tour of the school?" Yuuki added. Than we all did our puppy dog faces at the same time. There is no way he can resist. This way we can get to Ouran faster and dont spend any money on a taxi. Oh how i love how are three minds work so alike.

Kaede's Pov

Yuzuru Suoh nodded. "I can't back down from a request from three ladies!"

Yuuki jumped for joy. "Yay! We're gonna go to Ouran!" she cried happily.

Alex flashed a big smile. "Ouran High School!"

I just shrugged. "Sounds interesting."

"Woah, this place is big," Yuuki said, eyes widened as I look around.

Alex nodded. "I didn't expect it to be this big!"

All I did was tap on Yuzuru Suoh's shoulder. "Could you take us to the Host Club?"

He nodded, a smile plastered on his face. "I'll take you there!"

We walked past four libraries, a whole lot of windows, and a whole lot more of classrooms, I couldn't count them all.

When we reached a pair of bronze-lined doors, with a sign beside the door saying "The Host Club is Now Open For Business", I knew we had reached the Host Club.

"Well?" Yuzuru motioned towards the door. "Go ahead!~"

Yuuki touched the handle of the door. "I can't do it..."

I glared at her. "This is what you've been waiting for your entire life! Don't ruin it now!"

Alex nodded. "If you won't do it, I'll do it."

"No, I'll do it!"

Yuuki took a deep breath, then slowly pushed the doors open.

Yuuki's POV

As the door swung open, there was a blinding white and rose petal flew around me. It's seriously just like the anime.

"Welcome!"

My eyes adjusted to the shining lights of music room three and on a couch in front of us surrounded by seven people. Seven, gorgeous, amazing, people who I thought didn't really exist. Kaede and Alex walked up to either side of me, staring at the boys. Tamaki ran in front off us with a rose, typical Tamaki.

"Ah, new guests! Welcome to the host club!"

Kyouya pushed up his glasses and looked us over.

"I believe we saw you three at the airport, am I correct?"

Kaede nodded and Alex smiled trying to hold it in. The twins smiled at us raising their eyebrows.

"Maybe they stalked us?"

Hunny tilted his head.

"Did you guy's stalk us?"

I crossed my arms.

"Nope! I'm just here to cause trouble!"

Alex started jumping around.

"It's really them! It's really them! Their school was actually pink! Look at how cute they aaarrree!"

Kaede used my shoulder as an arm rest and started acting all smart.

"If they have an anime, why did no one notice they were real?"

Alex stopped jumping and tapped her chin.

"I guess they just didn't bother believing it."

I bounced away from the two of them and threw my hands into the air.

"I BELIEVED IT!"

Haruhi smiled at us as if this was normal.

"Welcome to the host club."

Kaede smiled back.

"We know you're a girl!"

Everyone in the club froze and huddled together. Alex tapped Kaede's back.

"Hey, why are you telling them that we know?"

"Because, it gets us involved doesn't it?"

I jumped behing Mori and tugged on his shirt, leaving those two to disscuss what they should be doing.

"Uh... Mori-senpai? Could you let the guys know we won't tell anyone? We don't even go to school here... We're from Synco high!"

They all turned to look at me and I earned a lot of glares. One of the twins, Kaoru I think, smirked at me.

"why is a little girl like you with those two anyway?"

I pouted and started stomping on the floor, annoyed he though I was a little girl.

"I'm not a little girl! We're in the same class! And I'm the oldest of the three! We're childhood friends! Don't call me little!"

Alex grabbed my elbow and turned me around. Kaede was glaring at me, and I swear there was a black aura around her.

"Yuuki, what are you doing?!" Alex whispered.

"I just wanted them to know we'd keep their secret..."

"You're giving off the worst first impression!" Kaede shook my shoulders.

I shook her off and started whining.

"They think I'm a little girl when Hunny looks as little as me and he's the oldest!" I yelled.

"Now now, I don't think you girls will tell anyone." Tamaki said from behind me.

"The problem is, how you know this information." Kyouya added. I smirked knowing to come back with my dads line.

"That's confidential."

Kyouya started to scribble on his clipboard but still kept up the conversation.

"We'll see if you can keep that information."

Tamaki skipped in between the three of us.

"Until then you can join the host club!"

"No."

Me and Alex looked at Kaede. She turned him down. We both slid next to her.

"What are you doing?"

"How are we going to hang out with them without joining the host club?!"

Kaede crossed her arms.

"C'mon, joing the host club? Being the only girls or dressing up as boys? That's so cliche."

I sighed and Alex nodded. She walked next to Kaede and the two of them looked at the host club.

"We won't join the host club, but we're fine with spending time with you for the next three week's until we leave."

I peered at the boys and Haruhi from behind Alex's shoulder. What will we do?

Kaede's Pov

"What the heck are we going to do now?" Yuuki whispered to me.

"I don't really know..." I replied.

Alex frowned. "Why can we only stay three weeks here? We should transfer!"

I shrugged. "Hey, that might be possible for me, but definetely not for you guys, who spend all your time lazing around watching anime! Plus, the uniform is horrible..."

"Good point." Yuuku nodded in agreement.

"Ehem!" There was a loud cough, and we all jumped and looked at the person who coughed.

"Sorry to interrupt your scintillating conversation, but we still need a way to make sure you guys don't blab Haruhi's secret..." Kyoya interrupted.

Tamaki nodded. "Why won't you just join the Host Club?" he whined. "Are we that hated?"

"Uh, we just met you," I replied sarcastically.

"Mommy! Our daughters hate me!" Tamaki sulked in his little emo corner, growing mushrooms.

I felt sorry for Tamaki, so I walked over to his corner and patted his head. "No, we don't hate you."

After all, Tamaki is my favorite character!

Tamaki instantly jumped up and cried for joy.

"Hey, what's your name?" Kyoya asked me.

"You're not bothering with me?" Yuuki pouted.

"Or me?" cried Alex.

"I already know who you are, Yuuki and Alex. Synco High School students on a school trip for three weeks to Japan." He started listing random facts about them.

They both had stunned faces.

Haruhi frowned. "Kyoya-senpai, how do you know this much about foreigners?"

"Mommy has been hiding things from Daddy again!" Tamaki sobbed.

Kyoya smirked. "I can't seem to find your name anywhere, nonetheless any information on you." He said to me.

I grinned. "The name is Kaede."

The twins popped up beside me. "Wow, this is rare. Someone Kyoya doesn't know about."

Yuuki's Pov *again yaaayy!*

I stuck my tongue out at the twins.

"Of course! Kaede is smart enough to make sure some strangers dont' get her information."

She stood up from her position next to Tamaki's emo corner and patted my head too.

"That's right, Yuu."

I gave her a close eyed smile accepting her praise.

"Still, why won't you join our host club family?" Tamaki pouted.

"Hey, atleast we're spending time with you guys. Don't worry about it! Plus, we're staying at Tamaki's hotel." Alex stated beside me.

"Wow, you stay at Tama-chan's hotel!" Hunny said in a cute way, pulling Alex's shirt. I love Hunny! He's really cute, and he's also really lucky. He can always be with Mori, and Mori is so awesome. I think he's my favorite.

"Yeah, because Yuuki chipped in.." Kaede added. I scratched the back of my head.

"Well I guess. Kaede you're right! you can go to school here! You can get an achedemic scholorship! I can just pay tuition... but I think Mama would ask you to tutor me.."

Alex ruffled my already messy hair.

"What about me?"

"I'm sure you can find a way to get a scholorship too!"

"You sound pretty confident." Kyouya said, not even looking at us.

"Well we're not just some normal girls." The three of us said at the same time. It's true, we're the absolute opposite of regular.

Alex's POV

Nope we were never normal. Yes us three crazy girls acted crazy sometimes, but we did get good grades. That's kinda how we were able to go on the trip here to Japan.

I watched as Hunny was tugging on Moriee shirt. "Aww Soo cute!" I squealed forgetting what everyone less as talking about. I zoned back into the conversation.

"- So you see we are not normal at all!" Yuuki concerned with Kaede nodding her head by her.

I look to see Kyoua was still scribbling through his little notebook... "Hey Kyoua?" I said interrupting everyone else.

" What Alex?" he said his face all stright while he pushed his glasses up.

" Ehat do you write or draw I that little notebook of yours..?" I asked.

I crossed my arms as I let my anger out through killing Kyoua in my mind. He wouldn't give me an answer! Instead of answering my question he answered with a question! It went on like that until Yuuki and Kaede pulled me away and sat me down on the couch away from everyone else. I felt like the child who snuck into the cookie jar and was caught.

I tuned my head to see them laughing all of them. It looks like I am not needs here. I check my short pockets for my key card to the hotel room and stood up. I straightened out my black skulled shirt and walked towards the door. No one notice I was out of the room so I didn't notice that Haruhi had a sad look in her eye as I closed the door behind me.

I walked into the hotel room and plopped onto the closet canopied bed. I need a nap.. And to go to dream land to get away from reality... Ya that sounds nice. I thought as I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

In the dream I was watching the anime of Ouran. I laughed at the site of a funny scene. My dream was interrupted by some one opening up the door. I peek through my left eye to see Yuuki and Kaede walk through the door tiptoeing. I closed my eye again and fell asleep yet again.

Kaede's Pov

"You should go to sleep too, " I whispered quietly to Yuuki.

Yuuki nodded and yawned. "What about you?"

"Ill get to sleep...eventually," I answered, looking towards the desktop computer as I said so.

Yuuki just shrugged. "Don't stay up too late," she whispered and collapsed onto the bed, clearly exhausted from excitement of today's events.

I quickly slid into the comfy red spiral chair and booted the computer up. When it turned on, I loaded up my usual stuff.

"Showtime! " I announced quietly, rubbing my hands together from anticipation.

My fingers began to fly across the keyboard.

"-Ah!" I heard a yelp from Yuuki.

I rubbed my eyes and opened them. "What happened?"

"You didn't get a good nights' sleep at all, did you?" Alex shrugged, still in her PJs.

I stretched. "Well, I do feel a bit sore-oh."

I had slept while typing.

"Damn it, I didn't finish!" I pouted.

"Finish what?" Yuuki and Alex were synchronized.

"Ah, its nothing." I quickly saved and shut down the computer.

They both gave me quizzical looks.

"So, what are we going to do today? " I asked cheerfully.


	3. Tamaki and Logic Don't Mix At All

Kaede: -sighs- If a normal person were to take my place for one day, they'd combust and explode within an hour, I can guarantee you.

Yuuki: Wooohoooo! Chapter twoooo!

Alex: Ahh I am so loving our book!.. I want some nutella..

Everybody: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: We no own..

Chapter 2

Alex's Pov:

"I want to go sight seeing!" I said all happily. I didn't want to go to the host club again. Yes I love the anime but... I was embarrassed in front of everyone. To avoid it happening again I will ask my Two best friends to do something else. Yuuki shook her head. " No let's go to ouran again!" she said all bubbly and smiley. My smile was wiped off at that. I go to my suitcase and pull out a gray shirt and a skirt with and went to the bathroom slamming the door behind me. I stripped down and stepped in the shower to rinse away my worries. I massage the shampoo into my head and just stare at the tiled wall. They don't understand. They get along with the host club.. I do to I am just.. More of an outsider.

I jumped out and dried off. I got dressed with ease and went out the bathroom door. I quick made my bed( a habit my mom got me into. Be nice to the poor maids!) and put my key card in my little purse. Last but not least I grabbed my camera. " Well I am off to see stuff.. I have my phone with me.. So ya bye" I said waving before I was out the door. I walk to the elevator and press the first floor button. And here I go to see stuff that will probably bore me to death.

Yuuki's POV:

"What wrong with Alex?" I asked Kaede as she slammed the door behind her.

"I don't know, but she left early yesterday didn't she?" Kaede said getting out from her bedroom, dressed and ready to go. I sighed knowing she didn't want to see the host club again.

"Huhu, this is my fault huh? BUT IT'S KAORU THAT SAID I WAS LITTLE!" I started fuming at the memory.

"Yuuki, go get ready. We have to bring Alex to clear things up at the host club. I mean, how will we ever be friends with them if we can't be comfortable embarressing ourselves?" She winked at me and I smiled. Good old Kaede. Wait she not old, I'm older than her! I went into bed bedroom to get changed, I had to move quickly. Who knows where Alex could have gone?

I ran out the from with Kaede and we hopped into a taxi. Kaede asked the man the take us to the nearest tourist location and I looked out the window searching for Alex. As we past Ouran, I noticed three girls that were wearing a different uniform.

"Kaede, does that uniform look familiar to you?"

She looked outside towards the school gate and grinned.

"I believe that's the Lobelia Academy Uniform!"

I started to smile mischiviously.

"WE NEED TO FIND ALEX SO WE CAN GO BUY INSTANT COFFEE WITH HARU! GOOOO!"

Kaede Pov:

I nodded. "I didn't stay up all night long just to play around, you know. I did some research on some stuff."

I rummaged around in my bag before pulling out a small stack of papers.

"All the information we need is right here," I said proudly.

Yuuki's eyes widened. "You work too much. You should learn how to take a break."

I shrugged. "Anyways, didn't you say you wanted to find Alex? She said she was going sightseeing, right?" I pulled out a small device.

"What's that?"

"A tracker."

"A tracker? For what?"

"So none of us gets lost."

Yuuki shook her head. "You are way too prepared."

I smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

I pointed at the screen and directed myself over to Alex's location.

Yuuki's POV:

We hopped out of the taxi, seeing Alex walking on the sidewalk. I started running towards her, swinging my arms around.

"ALEXXXX! AAALLEEXXXXX!"

She turned to me suprise and I jumped onto her.

"Alex we have to go find Haruhi at the supermarket!"

"Huh? Wait, how'd you find me?!"

Kaede walked up behind me, crossing her arms.

"I had a tracker.."

There was a glint in her eyes and I sweatdropped.

"I wonder if I have a tracker somewhere on me..."

"Oh no, Yuuki."

"Really?!" I yelled smiling

"I have multiple on you."

"Whaa?! WHY?!"

Just then I saw the most delicious looking ice cream cone that some random person was holding. Seriously, it looked amazing.

"ICE CREAAAMMMM!"

I ran towards the magnificent treat, when I felt someone pull the collar of my dress.

"That's why. Now come, I think that Haruhi just got back to the school. We have to get there so we can all trip on the random banana peels on the floor."

"Oh yeah, why do they even have those apes on campus?!"

Alex sighed loudly.

"I don't want to see the host club! I embarressed myself yesterday."

Kaede put her middle finger and thumb up to her temples shadowing her face.

"No Alex, it was Yuuki that embarressed herself yesterday."

I teasingly slapped Kaede's shoudler.

"Point issss! If they're your friends, I don't think you should be embarressed."

She put her lips into a pout and swung her arms around.

"They're not even our friends yet."

Kaede turn around and started walking back, yelling over her shoulder.

"We're just going to have to change that!"

Alex face went from pouting, to plain, to happy. I hope we finally got to her.

"WELL LETS GOOO!"

I grabbed her hand and ran back to Ouran, seeing it was just down the street. Haruhi was walking through the gates with a brown paper bag probably filled with instant coffee. Me and Alex walked on either side of Haru, and Kaede walked close behind.

"Hey Haru!"

"Back from the market?"

She nodded and started complaining about the twins always making her do things. Out of no where, there were monkey sounds and three banana peels fell in front of us. In perfect sync, Me, Alex, and Haruhi slipped and fell backwards. We were caught by three girls in Lobelia uniform. I believe Benio or Benibara caught Haru, Chizuru or Suzuran caught Alex, and Hinaku or Hinagiku caught me. My my my, why hello Zuka club. What can I say? I'm an otaku.. Kaede facepalmed and walked past us.

"I'm going to the host club."

Binbara looked at Kaede.

"You wouldn't even help a fellow maiden?"

Kaede did one of her glares followed by a black aura.

"No."

The three girls gasped and Kaede walked into the second building. I'm guessing she wasn't going to get involved.

"Why, three frail girls nearly hurting themselves. One of you even wearing boys' uniform! Not like I was fooled, with those big brown eyes."

She cupped Haruhi's face and I rolled my eyes. I remember this episode. BWUAHAHAHA. Kaede better have the guys wear girls clothes!

Alex's pov

My eyes were all wide as my face was being petted by the girl holding me. I pushed her away and stood up. "I so prefer the host club than this!" I muttered and tried to follow Kaede. I heard footsteps behind me and I was dragged backed to the girl who caught me" Yuuki? Why?! Why did we come to Japan when the Zuka club comes in!?" I say yelling about how I was going to die if I was touched or see the sight of them again. I hated them as you can tell.

By the time we were at music room 3 doors with me in hands of a woman I didn't want to be in, Haruhi and Yuuki faced the same thing as me but was all goggled eyes and quiet about it as I was thrashing and yelling stuff like pedo bear. Even though the girl was probably the same age as me. The doors open and you here a course of Welcome. The girls who held me and Yuuki walked forward and began drowning on about what a woman wants to hear from a man. I was zoned out until I heard Tamki yell out she punched me! I squiggled around a little bit more until I sighed and finally gave up. What if Mori or Hunny randomly started to kick these stupid Zuka people and save us from the horrible idea of getting us to go to their school. The girl who held Haruhi stepped up with the others forgetting us all of a sudden. " So I guess the rumors are true-" she started to say and I started to sneek over to where Kaede was. When I was right next to her I hid behind her. Kaede knew how much I hated them and was afraid to get a girly makeover by them too. Kyouya straightened glasses. " By the looks of your uniform you must be girls from the Lobelia girls Accaedmey." he said all straight faced. Noo they are from here! I said in my head. I watched as they did there little get up with customers underneath their uniforms. At the end I was on the ground laughing with the twins.

Kaede's Pov

"Chill, the Zuka Club wint kill you, Alex," I muttered uncomfortably.

Alex managed a sigh. "I hate them!"

"You haven't noticed?"

"No?"

"Good." I sighed happily.

Bet you're wondering why?

Here's some background.

-Thirty Minutes Ago-

"At least this is better than that dumb Zuka Club," I muttered as I opened the door to the Host Club.

However, when I glanced in, the room was dark and there wasn't a sound.

"Anyone in here?" My voice echoed in the vacant music room.

I shrugged. "Guess not..."

"Target-"

"-captured!" the twins chorused.

The lights flipped open.

"You must be kidding me," I groaned.

"We are not kidding with you. We are simply going to change something," Kyoya smirked.

"Yay! My daughter is here!" Tamaki hugged me passionately.

"Could you please move on to what you wanted to do?" I interjected.

"We've received news that three girls from Lobelia have come. For safety, we shall...change your appearance."

"What does that have to do with anything? I've already seen them, and they already thought I was a guy..." I muttered unenthusiastically.

"Then that's perfect!~" Honey cried.

Mori nodded.

I glared at all of them. "You're cruel."

-Back to the Present!~-

And now, I look like a guy.

They're horrible.

"Good?" Alex questioned.

"Never mind," I replied.

Yuuki's POV:

I watched as Haruhi fought with the guys about them stealing her mechanical pencil. The Zuka club offered for us to answer about transferring to Lobelia tomorrow. She thinks Haru, Alex, and me need to be surrounded my maidens. I'm playing along, but I can tell Alex absolutely hates them. She hid behind Kaede, who for some reason wore boys uniform. It didn't match her cute face at all. But neither does her personalitiy! Bwuahahaha.. I walked next to Alex and whispered in her ear.

"How about we stay on Haruhi's side or this?"

She looked at me confused.

"I don't want to join the Zuka club!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Not that! We know that she won't join. We can just tease the host club this way."

She pondered for a second before nodding. The three of us walked out of the room, prettending to be angry.

Oh, this will be fun!

Kaede's Pov

"Oh great, look at that. You've got them all pisses at you guys now." I sighed.

"I did offer her my teddy bear pencil..." Tamaki sniffed into a handkerchief.

"Now what?" the twins said.

"We have to make them stay with us, not those pathetic girls!" Tamaki clasped my hands into mine. "Kaede, will you help us?"

"Heck no." Why would I? They made me dress like a guy.

Tamaki started to sulk in his little corner again.

"I don't want Haru-Chan to leave!" Honey cried.

Mori patted Honey's head softly. "She won't."

"You're never going to convince them! Even if you dressed up like girls!" I scoffed.

Tamaki rushed over to me. "Dress up like girls? What a fabulous idea!"

I couldn't help it. I started laughing.

"Are you really going to do that?" I laughed while wiping a tear from my eye.

"Of course! Kyoya, contact the costume designer! Stat!" Tamaki ordered.

I think they're really going to do it.

Alex's pov:

I walk out with Haruhi and Yuuki pretending to be mad at the host club. They were pretending, I wasn't really. I did have a reason to be mad at them. But I also didn't want to join the Zuka club...at all!

After we were far enough from the room I went towards the garden with Yuuki and sat down as Haruhi went some where else. " Yuuki? What if Haruhi actually joins the Zuka club?" I asked worry clearly in my voice. " Alex you and I both know the anime and magma like the back of are hands. She doesn't join them!" she said. "But what if it's not like the book? Things don't always go as the game plan say to do" I mutter. We see Kaede walking out the door and we run towards her.

" Soooo.." I trailed off. " What happened when we left?" Yuuki asked. She sighed and looked directly at us, looking tiered and ready to strangle someone. " Never mind!" we say in union and walk a little behind Kaede.

As we got to the hotel I blobbed on to my bed and closed my eyes. I was on the verge of falling asleep but was interrupted. Something or someone was smacking me. I open one eye to see Yuuki there. " What? It can't be morning already?! " I complain. She shook her head. "No Alex you are on my bed.." she said with a kinda pissed off tone in her voice. I look up tower I was, I jump out and go to my actual bed and take my shoes off and lied down. I had my eyes close but couldn't sleep. I grabbed my iPod and play some soft music I always listened to when I was little. An I was off in to a dream land I haven't seen for awhile.

Yuuki's POV:

I think Alex is in a bad mood. I thought she was excited to see the host club, and even Kaede is enjoying it a lot. I straightened out my white dress and tugged on the pink ribbon around my waist.

"Alex! I know you're enjoying your sleep but Kaede left hours ago!"

She groggily stood up and walked to the bath room, muttering something about ruining her dream. Ha. Trollolloll. After a while, we walked to school and ran into Haruhi in the hallway. It was pretty quiet between me and Alex so I was glad we ran into Haru.

"Haru! Hey! So, how about we go-"

"Huh?"

I stopped and turned around to see why Alex interrupted me. The three Lobelia girls were in the hallway. Most likely waiting for us. They said something about our favorable reply... The six of us walked to music room three, but the lights were off. Someone snapped them on and a chorus of 'Ouran!'s came out. Kaede was leaning on the side of the cough laughing rather hard. I could see why. All the guys in the host club were dressed as girls! Even Kyoya! Except Mori... Yeah they couldn't get Mori.

"They actually did it!" Kaede got out from her fit of laughter. The Zuka club were really pissed off about it, but just in time me Alex, and Haru were cracking up. I mean, if you could see them you would too! They were halarious! Too much make-up and puffy dresses with wigs! The twins and Hunny had a glint in their eyes, and started chasing after us. I ran away with Haru and Alex, not able to handle their faces.

"Look guys." Haru said.

"We weren't planning.." I added.

"To go to the Zuka club! I seriously hate them!" Alex yelled.

I deadpanned. She really hated them. I mean, I didn't like them but it wasn't like I awaited their funerals or something. Geeze, I bet Kaede didn't even have to try convincing them! Tamaki has absolutely no logic whatsoever.

Kaede's Pov

Laughing...so...hard...cant...breathe...anymore... 

Ok. I'm good now.

But really, who would expect them to actually do that?

It was hilarious.

"But why were you guys mad yesterday?" Tamaki asked.

"Most people would be mad if someone took their stuff and sold it!" Haruhi pouted.

Tamaki brought up the Teddy bear pencil again, and Haruhi rejected it again.

All's well that ends well?

Maybe. Maybe not.


	4. Interview With The Characters! (SPECIAL)

INTERVIEW OPEN.

Interviewer: Hello and welcome to this special interview made by yours truly, the mysterious interviewer no one knows about!

Kaede: Can I go now? I need to go study.

Interviewer: We haven't even started yet.

Yuuki: -raises hand- Can I go to the bathroom?

Interview: No.

Alex: Why isn't the Host Club here yet?

Interview: They'll come soon. They are a bit late though...

Host Club: -runs in- Sorry we're late! You can start now!

Interview: I knew we shouldn't have wasted our time on this...-sighs- Now to the Q and A!

QUESTIONS:

Interviewer: So...Japan school trip! What was your reaction when they said that you guys were going to Japan?

Kaede: I guess I was excited...Probably not as much as Yuuki and Alex...they were literally jumping for joy for weeks! It interfered with my studying...Plus, they believed Ouran was real...

Interviewer: And how did you feel when you found out it was real?

Alex: Suprised! And happy! I really wanted to meet them, I love the anime.

Interviewer: How do you feel about the actual host club?

Yuuki: They're cute! And nice! Even though we only knew each other for three days.

Interviewer: Host club, how do you feel about these three?

Tamaki: They're my wonderful daughters! Isn't that great Haruhi? You have sisters!

Haruhi: Yeah, great senpai. -.-"

Yuuki: But in the last chapter, isnt everyone in the host club her sister? except Mori.. and Kyoya is her Mother?...

Kaede: -stifles laughter- I still cant believe you guys actually dressed up like girls!

Interviewer: And any love interests yet? -wolf whistles-

Kaede: N-no! Why asks something as ridiculous as this?

Interviewer: I was kidding!~

Kaede: ...prepare to die, Mysterious Interviewer. -dark aura pops up-

Alex: -nudges interviewer- You should get the hell out of here.

Interviewer: ...I think I should. -backs away slowly then runs at full speed out he door-

Kaede: Phew, got rid of the stupid reporter. -smiles- Now, temporarily we will have Kyoya as our interviewer!

Kyoya: There is nothing to gain from this. I have no interest.

Yuuki: Kyoya, you should be more of a team player! -slaps him on the back-

Kyoya: I'm leaving now. -leaves-

Tamaki: Mommy!

Kaede: Leave him be.

Alex: Now what?

Kaede: Uh...how about Honey?

Honey: That sounds fun!~

Kaede: Okay, restarting!

Honey: So what's your favorite type of cake?

Kaede: No, you're supposed to ask questions about the story!

Yuuki: I like strawberry cake!

Kaede: Yuuki!

Yuuki: I couldn't resist!

Kaede: ...Mori, please take over.

Mori: ...

Alex:?

Mori: ...

Kaede: CUT! What's wrong with all of you? -sighs-

Twins: Ooh! Can we interview?

Kaede: ...no.

Twins: Pretty please?

Kaede: I said no-

Interviewer 2: Hello! I'm the replacement for Mysterious Interviewer! I'm Mysterious Interviewer Two!

Kaede: Please tell me you'll do a better job this time round.

Interviewer 2: Sure thing!

QUESTIONS 2:

Interviewer 2: So what do you guys think about the time you meet at the airport?

Alex: I was super duper happy yet I wasn't the one who seemed like a stalker than! - glares at Yuuki and Kaede-

Tamaki: it was interesting... I even got asked by one of them what color underware I was wearing...

Interviewer 2: Are you guys sure there is no Love going on here? Not even the tiny bit?

Alex: if you don't want your head ripped off by Kaede I suggest you shut your mouth and move to the next question.

Interviewer 2: Okay what's your favorite moment so far here in Japan?

Kaede: when these people- pointing at host club- dressed up as girls. It was so funny you would be dieing from laughter if you were in our shoes.

Alex: When I was told that Kaede has multiple trackers on Yuuki for when she goes into a little Hyper mode... Also the nutella!

Yuuki: Hey!.. Oh just to be able to hang out with the host club.

Interviewer 2: and last but not least why did you reject the Zuka club?

Alex: do I need to spell it out I ha- Yuuki and Kaede covers Alex's mouth-

Kaede: probably not a good question to end this.

Yuuki: ... Ow! She bit my hand! Alex bit me!

Interviewer 2: And I think I am going to stop with the questions...

Kaede: Then I'll bite you to death. -pulls out tonfas- I'm still mad about that lovey dovey question, and you'll pay for that.

Interviewer 2: Holy shiz, I should run away now. -runs away like hell-

Kaede: Interviews suck. I'm not doing one anytime soon.

Twins: Now can we interview?

Kaede: ...fine...

Twins: -evil glint- Your orders are our command!

Twins: So...who do you like? We all want to know!

Kaede: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME HERE?

Alex: Uh oh, she is in her rage mode now.

Yuuki. Tsk tsk. The twins are dead for sure.

Alex: We're cutting to commercial!

(Commercial Start)

Salesperson (actually Haruhi): -with a monotone voice and expression- Wouldn't you love to have the secret to life? It all starts with your mattress. Right now, we're having a blowout sale! Come quick, or else everything will be gone! Call for more details.

(Commercial End)

Kaede: Sorry for that interruption there, folks. Now, continuing on...

Tamaki: Where did the twins go?

Kaede: E-Ehe...Who knows? Maybe they went on a bathroom break...

Yuuki and Alex: ...

Honey: I'm hungry! Is there any cake?

Kaede: No...

Honey: Come on, let's go to a cake shop Takashi!

Mori: -nods-

Honey and Mori: -leave-

Alex: That was strange...

Yuuki: Alright lets continue!

Kaede: -nods- Tamaki, you're the interviewer.

Tamaki: My time to shine!

Tamaki: S-so are you guys having fun here in Japan?

Kaede: Oops. Looks like time's up. Sorry everyone. We have to go now.

Tamaki: No! What about my time to shine?

Yuuki: -ignores Tamaki- Why do you look so happy?

Kaede: -also ignores Tamaki and glares at Yuuki- No questions.

Yuuki: Y-yes Boss...

Tamaki: -waves his hands frantically- What about me?

Alex: -ignores Tamaki- Bye everyone!

Tamaki: Nooooo-

INTERVIEW CLOSE.

A/N

Want your questions in the next interview? Comment below!


	5. A Tranny Father Vs A Host Club Father?

Kaede: I hate interviews. They're like an invasion of your privacy. Why should we tell them who we l-like?

Yuuki: Hey, you think we're going to have another interview thingy? That was fun!~

Alex:If we do we should have a random personasking the qustions!

Disclaimer: What? You want to rub it in our face? FINE THEN! WE OWN NOTHING!

Chapter 3

Yuuki's POV:

"I see you come, I watch you go! You never seem to leave me though! So is this love or hate? Well see, you're making me crazy!~"

I skipped down the road with Kaede, Alex and Haruhi singing happily. She invited us the other day, and we came really early to help with the groceries.

"What are you singing?" Haruhi asked, holding a plastic bag.

"Just ignore her.." Alex said, holding the other bag. I pouted.

"Just a song, Haru-chan."

"Really? I like it!.. Hm? What's going on, why are they in front of the apartment?"

It's true, there was a bunch of people crowded in front of her house. In fact, there were really expensive looking cars there too. I think this is an episode, but lately I've just been going with the flow.

"Here you are, master." The shoufer open the door to the car, and Haru didn't exactly seemed pleased when six boys came out.

"The host club!" I said in my usual bubbly voice. Kaede titled her head.

"I believe this was the next episode."

Alex tapped her chin.

"I wonder what happens in between episodes?"

I jumped up.

"Now we can find out!"

Kaede sighed.

"You two haven't even started your reports."

I pulled on Kaede's shirt.

"Uh, Kaede? I think Haruhi's about to blow!"

"Don't say anything that might offend Haaruhi and her father and cause them to ask us to leave!" Tamaki said like an absolute idiot, which he is.

"WELL IT"S TOO LATE FOR THAT!" Haruhi said fuming.

Tamaki, the twins, and Hunny held up their thumbs.

"That pink dress is pretty cute!"

Yep, this was definately an episode.

"Shut up! Get the hell out of here!"

Tamaki started yelling at the twins and Kyoya walked up to us.

"Ah hello, I see you three accompanied Haruhi to the market?"

Kaede frowned.

"And I see you six came uninvited."

Alex pulled out her cell phone.

"Should I call the police?"

Tamaki ran towards us in slow motion.

"ALL OF MY LOVELY DAUGHTERS ARE HERE! I'M SO HAPPY!"

Haruhi sighed.

"Fine, here's the deal. I'll only give you guys a quick peek."

I ran next to Mori and pulled on his shirt.

"You and Hunny brought cake, didn't you?" I asked, recalling it from the episode. He nodded and I smiled, maybe this is going to be fun!

Kaede's Pov

"I'm warning you right now, you just get a little look, like three seconds. Once you've seen it, you'll immediately leave." Haruhi ordered, glaring at the Host Club boys, us just standing awkwardly with shopping bags.

"Haru-chan, I brought a gift. Its cake," Honey intergected happily, holding up a blue box with a pink ribbon wrapped around it. "It has both strawberry and chocolate."

"Well, I guess you can stay for tea." Maybe it was just me, but I saw Haruhi stare at the box, looking intently at the words 'Luxury Confectionaries'.

Haruhi pulled out her keys and unlocked the door.

Alex leaped into the apartment, taking off her shoes midway and landing with a slight thump.

Yuuki quickly took off her shoes and joined Alex around the small table in the living room.

I just calmly walked in, dropped off the groceries in the kitchen, and grabbed the bag of Jolly Ranchers, the one I got for myself, and took out a Cherry and popped it in my mouth. My eyes lit up when it reached my tongue, cherry flavor exploding throught my mouth.

"So you like Cherry Jolly Ranchers..." I heard someone mutter. I wasn't quite sure who, but it was a boy voice, I think.

Tamaki sighed, although I'm not sure why, as he gazed upon the apartment with a bit of relief.

"Shabby," one of the twins commented.

Tamaki puffed his cheeks angrily and in frustration.

"A wood-built, two-story 2K," Kyoya noted. "That's about right for a two-person, father-daughter commoner family.

"Yeah," added one of the twins. "At Haruhi's size, she wont go hitting her head on the low ceilings."

"Its an absolutely darling little room!" Honey complimented with a happy smile.

"That's okay, you don't have to force yourself to compliment it," Haruhi said indifferently.

Alex's pov:

I held on to the plastic bag I was holding as Haruhi opened up the door to her apartment. I stepped in and took my shoes off right away and landed with a thump. I listened as Tamki and the twins ask about slippers and compliment the apartment. I shook my head and unpacked the food I had in my plastic bag and put the bag in a bag holder thingy. I went and sat down wih everyone else. " Haruhi? Can you brew us some of this tea? Our father had it imported from Africa. Best served with milk." the twins say splitting it up. Haruhi thinks for a second and mutters 'Did I buy milk?' She than goes and brews it and when it's to late to stop. One of the twins said it was okay she didn't have to do it. I was only quietly waiting to meet Ryoji "Ranka". Hunny brought out the cake letting all the girls to pick first. "Thank you Hunny-senpi" I mutter and start playing around with my piece of cake. I wasn't really hungry at the moment. I sat down my fork and watched everyone else talk. I look up a the clock.. Lunch time. Hunny is going to ask soon. I stood up helping Haruhi from the dishes of the cake. "Alex are you okay?" she asked worry in her eyes but not her voice.I turned to her pulling off a big happy smile. " Yeah I am! Just waiting to something to happen that's all." I say. I go back to sitting down with everyone else. Slowly my eye starts to droop. Taking a little nap won't hurt.. Will it? And I fell in a deep sleep. Not ready to wake up to a big bang.

Yuuki's POV:

I sat and shared with Hunny, much to his displease, taking forkfuls of his strawberry cake and shoving it into my mouth. He pouted.

"Yuu-chan! Get a chocolate one"

My mouth was still full but I was able to not spray cake around.

"Buh I wike stwahbewwy!"

While we did that, Tamaki and the twins were annoyed that it was Mori who gave Haruhi strawberries. Next to Hikaru, Alex pulled her legs up and rested her head onto her knees. I smiled warmly at her falling asleep, her white hair falling onto her cheek. I was about to go wake her up and send her home, when Hikaru pushed her hair to the side. She toppled a little, but to my suprise he settled her onto his chest. Wow, Alex absolutely dislikes the host club, I wonder how she'd feel if she knew he was doing this. Hunny stood up from next to me and asked Haruhi to make her lunch. It ended up with everyone wanting to go to the 'commoners' market. Don't get me wrong, I may be the one to always bail the girls out with finance and the hotel thing, but I go to the market. I'm perfectly cappable, but they seem attached to my bubbly personality. They'd be kinda shocked if I just came out and said 'this is a waste of energy.' Kaede and Kyoya walked outside, arguing about coupons. Mori walked out with Hunny on his sholders, with Hunny yelling

"Yay! Commoners Supermarket! Commoners supermarket!"

I looked at Hikaru who sat on the floor with both arms behind him, holding him up. He had a pretty bored expression, although his face was beat red.

"Ne... Hikari you're not going?"

"Oh.. If I moved Alex would wake up so.."

"Ah. What about you Kaoru?"

"I'll stay with Hikaru and you while Alex sleeps."

"Hm.."

I looked at Tamaki and Haruhi who were chit chatting while he payed respects to her mother. When, as I thought, they tried standing up and tripped. Tamaki landed on her with a loud bang. Alex's eyes quickly fluttered open and Hikaru was already a tomato. Probably from witnessing what happened, and then Alex catching him having put her on his chest in the act. I pulled on Kaoru's sleeve, and he seemed pretty bothered too.

"Pst, Kaoru. Tamaki is one big pervert isn't he? I bet he was trying to feel Haruhi up!"

"Wow boss I did believed you were an S/M pervert. So we were right about what happened at Kyoya's villa."

The door was slammed open, revlealing a transvestite I just so happen to love in this series.

"Haruhi I'm home!"

He looked at her place under Tamaki, and just like in the anime he flung him to the wall. This went on until he noticed the twins but Tamaki was already on the floor. I went with them and walked over Tamaki's back, talking trash about him in sync with the twins. Alex sat on the floor groggy, putting this all together. Yosh! We actually met Ranko! Let's see.. what other episodes are there... The one with Kirimi should be soon.. then there's the newpaper club, and Karuizawa... OH GOD. Haruhi... and Hikaru's first date.

The first thing crossing my mind about that was we may have already left Japan before that happened. Quickly after, I selfishly thought 'I don't want to leave. I don't want to go back to Synco High. I want to call mommy and go to school at Ouran.'

I sounded like a spoiled brat. I didn't bother with Kaede and Alex. I'm terrible.

Everyone came back inside and greeted Ranka, and Alex was awake enough to say hello. Is the host club messing up my relationship with my two bestfriends? Or was it my fault? Or... am I taking this too seriously?

Kaede's Pov

"You must be Kaede!" he said happily. "Kyoya talks about you a lot on the phone. He always updates me on all the news!"

"Wait, Kyoya contacts my dad on the phone? Why?" Haruhi said.

"You never tell me what's going on at school!" Ranka complained, graspsng at Haruhi's arms.

"Well, anyway, I'm going to go to the supermarket now. You guys stay here." Haruhi broke free of Ranka's grip and started walking towards the door.

"He reminds me of a specific someone," I heard one of the twins say.

"It explains why Haruhi is so good at handling your highness," the other twin replied.

"I'm still so tired..." Alex rubbed her eyes tiredly.

Yuuki hasn't said a word since we left for the supermarket. I wonder what's wrong?

"Yuuki?" I put my hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing!" she quickly replied.

"Come on, I know it something..." I said, worried.

"Really, its nothing." She waved her hands in the air.

I looked at her, then the twins. "Did you do something? Because if you did, I'll kick your face in."

"No! It wasn't them!" Yuuki quickly said.

"If you say so..." I sat back down. "But what's wrong?"

We were interrupted with Ranka's shout of "Let's have some fun!"

Alex's pov:

I stood up and looked over at Ranka. "What type of fun?" I ask sounding all tired still. I didn't get an answer, instead I got an action. I found myself following everyone while I was following Haruhi. " So we are following her to the supermarket?" the twins ask. "This is what you meant by fun?" Kouya asked his voice in a boring tone. "Yes! I call it the stalking game!" Ranka says while making a thumbs up. 'And I call it keeping me from my sleep!' I mutter. Than we walked on to the supermaket. When we actually made it there I sat down on the bench while I saw the host club go crazy about stuff. I looked over to where Tamki and Haruhi were. "Tamaki-senpai? What are you doing here?" she asked. He made it awkward for a few seconds than answered."Oh it looks like you caught me Haruhi! I came here to carry your shopping bag. You know how daddy loves accesserories. So why don't you hand it over?"he said making him look like a fool. I laugh along with Haruhi (even though she can't hear me) and said at the same time "Your so weird" I than look over to everyone else to see they are having fun. My mind than wondered to when I woke up. Hikaru had me leaning against him.. How did that happen? I was a good 2 or 3 feet away so I couldn't have fallen asleep on him... My thinking was interrupted by Hunny's laughing. I look up to see everyone acting like a big happy family. I laugh at it. If only it lasted forever.. If only.

I held on to some of the plastic bags that I held onto not even an hour ago. As everyone piled into the little apartment, I sat down the stuff and helped Haruhi with the food and took a nap again. This time I made sure there wasn't a way for me to lean on someone while I slept. I didn't want another awkward moment. I keep sleeping and sleeping. What wrong with me?!

Yuuki's POV:

Alex keeps sleeping. What's wrong with her? Ohh, I have an idea. I crawled next to her and whispered in her ear.

"You remember the english lyrics to the song? Inside my dreams your all I see, well all I see are you and me. So who you dreaming about, Hikaru?"

A weird expression crossed her face. Ha! I messed up her dream.

"Yuu? What are you doing?"

I turned and saw Kaoru looking at me curiously. Quickly I grabbed a bowl and put in some food from the hot pot.

"Nah, nothing. Just teasing Alex."

"Ah, okay."

I blankly ate my food thinking to myself.

'The episode doesn't get further than this... I wonder what happened after lunch. Now we can see what goes on when it's not in the series..'

My chopsticks were now just pulling out soup since I finished everything. Wow, I'm an idiot. I stood up and made my way to the kitchen tripping over Alex.

"Yuuki!"

When my face was halfway closer to the floor, my wrist was pulled the other way and I turned and fell on someone else.

"Kaoru?"

"U-uh.."

Some pink started to form on his cheeks and my face heated up too. Why though? I thought I liked Mori...

"Okay, don't get lost in the moment you two." Hikaru taunted.

"SHUT UP! YOU THE ONE THAT LET ALEX SLEEP ON YOUR CHEST!"

I cover Kaoru's mouth.

"Stupid. Don't wake her up!"

I thought everyone would've noticed by now, but Ranka just gave Tamaki food after food. Kaede and Kyoya argued, as usual. I think they're starting to hate each other. Yet, even though they're fighting, they're always together.. Hunny and Mori were literally only eating. Happily, at that. Wait- I'm still on Kaoru! I slowly looked down to my place sitting on Kaoru's lap, since I slid off his chest when he sat up to yell at Hikaru.

"Oh-thanks-yeah-uh-well-I-should-take-Alex-home-no w-bye!"

I said in one breath, standing up and racing to Alex.

"Alex I'll take you home so you can sleep.."

I gentley shook her shoulder.

"Yuuki, you stay. We can all spend time together since we just met Haruhi's father."

Hm.. Mori's voice? My face got red.

"S-sure..."

Alex opened one eye.

"Oh.. yeah sorry okay."

From behind me, I heard one person stand up. Hikaru's voice directed behind me.

"Huh? Kaoru?"

Kaede's Pov

"Ug, you're so irritating! I'll prove to you that I'm in a whoe different league than you!" I answered angrily.

"I'd like to see that happen." Kyoya chuckled. "You smarter than me? I think you've got it backwards."

I glared at him menacingly and looked towards Alex, Yuuki and the twins.

They were having an awkward moment, so I decided to just ignore them.

"You'd have to transfer into Ouran first, though. I bet you can't make it past that." Kyoya pushed the rim of his glasses up.

"You bet I will!" I shouted angrily, standing up as I did so.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"Sorry." I quickly edged towards the door. "I'll be going now."

I opened the door quickly and slammed it."I'll definetely get that scholarship!" I promised in my mind.

Someone opened the door and quietly shut it. To my surprise, it was Kyoya.

"What are you doing here?" I asked bitterly.

"I cannot leave a lady to go home by herself," Kyoya replied.

"Like you even look at me like I was a giril in the first place!" I motioned towards my current clothes, a plain white t-shirt and track pants.

"Oh, but I do."

My face started to turn red.

"I-I'm going now." I quickly ran away, and Kyoya watched me go.

Once I ran all the way back to the hotel, I was our of breath and panting like never before.

I leaned against the hotel room wall and slid down it.

Why did I blush back there?

Alex's Pov:

I sat there confused.

"Um Yuuki? I thought we were staying?" I said my voice tailing off.

I saw Kyoya walk back in and sit down by Tamki again.

It was silent for about 4 minutes before I yelled something totally random. "Cows are purple!" I said standing up.

That got everyone looking at me and they slowly started to talk again. I sat back down unnoticedingly by Hunny and laid my head down.

"Alex-chan you okay?" a voice that sounded like Hunny asked.

I turn my head in the direction of the voice and nodded my head.

I looked over to see Karou flirting with Yuuki who didn't notice... Or was flirting back! I will ask her later.

A few minuets later (or what felt like hours to me) me and Yuuki left Haruhi's apartment and started to walk towards the hotel.

An evil smile crossed my face as we continued to walk. " Soo Yuuki where you flirting with Karou? Just say you were and I wont come up with crazy stuff to tell him.. Like you pretend to ki-"

I was cut off by getting what I called a Donozeo slap on the back of my head. " It was nothing like that okay Alex!" she said and turned forward and stared to walk again. But I knew my friends so well I knew what was going on.. Hehe what made it even more fun was I think I found a little something to use against Kaede too.

I skipped into the hotel room to see a very mad Kaede. I stopped to try to see what she was doing.

I acted as ninja as I could before Yuuki slammed the door making Kaede jump and close her laptop.

"Poop!" I yelled and stomped my foot.

I had Kaede and Yuuki look at me as if I had an extra arm. I shook my head and got dressed for bed.

But when I finally did get all calm and ready to sleep it didn't come to me at all. So I sat listening to Kaede tap on her laptop the night away.

At least until I fell asleep.


	6. So cute Not!

AN:

Kaede: I'm getting lots of extra studying done...so I've been pulling all-nighters lately...-yawns- Yuuki, Alex, you guys finish your reports yet? I have...

Yuuki: I have to do it today, don't I? ...

Alex:What report i don't remember anything about a report!

DISCLAIMER: How many times?! We own nothing...

Kaede's Pov

"Good morning..." I slammed the laptop shut as I greeted Yuuki and Alex as they both got up, out of their beds.

"Another all-nighter? Man, you're going to seriously die soon!" Yuuki said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah..." Alex added, yawning.

"Never mind that...let's go to the Host Club," I mumbled.

They got dressed while I packed my messenger bag with necessities needed for the trip today.

"Let's go!" Yuuki shouted.

Alex cheered along with Yuuki as they stormed out of the hotel room like a herd of elephants, leaving dust in their wake.

I followed them as they ran.

~TIMESKIPPIES!~

"Welcome!" they chorused as Yuuki and Alex rushed into the room, me just walking calmly behind them as always.

"Yuu-chan! Al-chan! Ka-chan!" Honey greeted us with a hug.

"Hi Honey-senpai!" Yuuki replied happily.

"Good morning!" Alex said.

"Mm-hmm..." I muttered.

"Are you alright?" Honey asked, concerned.

"Mm-hmm, I'm perfectly fine..." I manages to murmur.

Then...

Black.

Yuuki's POV:

I sat on one of the chairs next to the long couch that held Kaede.

"I knew she studied too hard..."

Alex nodded.

"Maybe I should actually try sometime too."

"I'm fine with Yuu-chan being Yuu-chan!" Hunny said, his spot next to me. Hikaru smirked.

"Only because you have someone your height that eats cake with you."

I pouted. Stupid Hikaru. Kaoru scratched his cheek with one finger.

"Still, didn't expect that."

I get what he's talking about. When she callapsed, it'd be happy happy rainbow unicorns if Tamaki the host king had a reflex and was looking at Kaede, being the one to catch her fall. Yet, out of everyone, not even I cought her. Infact, it was shadow king himself. Kyoya literally JUMPED to her rescue. If host club king couldn't do it, of course shadow king could've.

"I don't know what he gained from that though.." I muttered.

"Huh? What'd you say Yuu-chan?"

"Uh... I need to go to the nearest shrine and do a report..."

"What?" Kaoru stood up, "Where are you going?"

I stood up too, pointing at the window.

"HEY LOOK A LITTLE GIRL THAT LOOKS LIKE TAMAKI!"

Everyone turned towards a window. Okay, I didn't know if she was there. But I knew Kirimi was here somewhere! As everyone looked at the window, I ran out the door.

"YUUKI?!"

While I was running down the hallway, someone grabbed my rist.

"YUUUUKKIIIII CHOP!" I flung a hand to the persons head, hitting them with my kung-fu chop.

"Owww, what was that for?!"

"Why'd you follow we?!"

"I wanted to see where you were going."

"You ruined my chance of getting away Kaoru!"

"Then I guess I'll go with you!"

I froze.

"What about Hikaru?"

"I think he'll be fine really, the host club is there and Alex too."

"That includes Kaede... and Haruhi..."

"What?"

"Nothing! Now, can you take me to famous spot I could write reports on?"

"Uh, I'll just have a maid do that for you.."

"But-"

"Don't worry about it. We can still go sight seeing though. Come on, before they catch us!"

He grabbed my hand and we ran outside, I protested for a while but eventually just started laughing. I like Mori, I kept reminding myself. I like Mori I like Mori-

"I like Mori!"

Kaoru stopped running and I rammed into his back. I expected something else but he turned around... grinned.. and said

"Do you really?"

Damn. That weird feeling again.

Alex's pov;

I turn back around quickly to see Yuuki and Kaoru run to the door at the last minute. I laughed and looked down at my overworked friend. She needs to rest sometimes, have some fun. I smile eviley.

"Don't you even think about it Alex!" says Kyoya writing in his little book.

How did he know what I was gonna do?!

"I wasn't going to do anything mommy dearest." I say doing only what Tamki does.

I saw him flinch then continue writing.

"Daddy! Mommy is being mean!" I yell like a little kid at Kyoya. Well Yuuki isn't here to stop me and Kaede is out cold.. Alex can have her fun! Tamki runs over to Kyoya yelling.

"Mommy you are supposed to be kind and loving to your daughters!" he said he real close to Kyoya's face.

I sat down about to explode of laughter when a little girl came running in. She looked at Tamki and the rest of the host club in their cop outfits. She pointed out her finger and yelled.

"This is a reverse harem!"

Tamki laughs and knocks on his head.

"That can't be right? I must have water in my eat when I went swimming!"

She than said a big word I didn't understand and pointed out who everyone was. When she got to me she just said I am a anime freak. Boy was she right! She than last but not least looked at Tamaki who moved a little bit away afraid to get calls something mean. Her eyes went wide.

"Your blonde like me you have to be my brother!" she yelled jumping into his arms.

Wait Alex is confused... Oh I remember this episode! Questions came out of now where about the little girl from every mouth except mine.

"I wonder if glasses characters is superior to big brother?"Kyoya asked.

Before Tamki sat the little girl down and told her he wasn't her big brother, I hid behind the couch before she can cry a river. When I was watching from behind, creepy servants came out of no where scaring the shit out of me. Where is Karou and Yuuki? They are missing out!

Kaede's Pov

"Oww..." I got up off the couch and rubbed my back right before a little blond girl pointed at me and said, "Tsundere."

I gave her a questioning look as she finally jumped into Tamaki's arms and proclaimed him her big brother.

"Kaede!" Alex jumped onto me and hugged me tightly. "Don't overwork again, okay?"

"I'll try my best not to..." I muttered, not fully intending it.

Kyoya slid into the chair beside the couch I was lying on. "I bet the glasses character is definetely higher than the tsundere character."

I glared at him. "If that girl weren't here, you wouldnt like what I would do..."

Suddenly, there was a voice. "Kirimi...Kirimi..."

Everyone looked towards the direction of the voice.

It was a blond boy, hiding behind the doors to the Black Magic Club.

"Um, who are you?" Alex asked.

"He's a foreigner!" Honey exclaimed.

"And for that matter, doesn't the door look different?" Haruhi asked blankly.

"Kirimi..." the boy started to approach Tamaki and the little girl, apparently named Kirimi.

"Master..."

'...You've forgotten your attire..." whispered a few people behind him.

When they speed-dressed him, he turned out to be...

"Nekozawa-senpai?!" Everyone gasped in shock.

Alex's Pov:

I looked at the boy in front of me then at the memory I had of him before.

"This doesn't make sense!" I yell.

All if a sudden the servants start to tell the story of why Nekozawa-senpai was always dressed in black and Kirimi came in here. I scratch my head still confused. I lean in to Kaede and whisped into her ear.

"So that little girl" I said pointing at Kirimi. "Is related to that?" I said pointing this time at Nekozawa-senpai.

She turned to me and gave me a 'have you been paying attention?' look and nodded my head. Yes I know I have watched the anime and read only some of the magma but I still do not understand this part?! I don't. I still didn't get how this adds up!... Then again I have Kaede (or try to) to do my homework.

I wasn't paying attention at all, because the next thing I knew I was I a dark room with that girl who was obsessed with Kyoua, tring to get Nekozawa-senpai unafraid of the light and do what princely brother stuff would do.

The little girl Kirimi walked in and hid behind Tamki. I saw everyone's mouth move but I don't hear them. I must be zoning again. I shake my head, trying to get back to semi normal. I hear the ending of a cry to see Kirimi running with tears in her eyes.

"What did I miss?" I ask making it all akward..

"Never mind!" I said with my hands up in serender.

I look at the clock that was above the door. Yuuki and Karou has been gone for about 2 or 3 hours... My eyes went all big as I thought.. What are they doing!?

Yuuki's Pov:

I walked down the street licking my ice cream, pouting at the same time. I don't really like this episode, but I atleast wanted to see the debauchery part. I bet Alex doesn't know what it means. I mean, they all probably think I don't know either. But I do! And I know notorious. I'm not at smart as Kaede though.. Hey, we're all different! I bet she would've called her the Tsundere... Maybe I would be the otaku lolita?

"Yuuki?"

I looked at Kaoru who walked beside me. He changed out of his police costume, much to my dislike. I was already wearing a white dress with a pink ribbon.

"Sorry. I was thinking about something."

"oh.."

He looked at the floor.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Uh... that little girl we saw at the school?"

"Okay.. I thought you were thinking about Mori-senpai for a second there."

He laughed awkwardly and I tilted my head. Oh crap! That's right! I said I like him! I started hitting my forehead.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"Hey, I know you're enjoying being a masochist, but there's ice cream on your face."

I stopped and used my phone screen as a mirror. Yep. There was vanilla ice cream coating my lips. I was about to lick it off when Kaoru stepped in front of me.

"I'll get it.."

He leaned forward, and for some reason I went on my tippytoes, and then... and then...

"Wow, look at the time! Looking around really makes you forget about everything else! We should really get moving!"

I used my arm and wiped it off then turned grabbing his hand and speed walked towards the school.

"Woah, okay okay!"

We slowed so I could toss my half eaten ice cream into the melted during that awkward moment. We continued walking down the road, passing a park.

"Hey Yuu."

"Hm?"

"Why do you still have to hold my hand?"

"What?!"

I looked down to see my hand was still holding his from when I grabbed it earlier. I pulled it away.

"Sorry! I didn't really realize I was still holding it and I didn't mean it I just never really thought about letting go because I didn't know I held it and-"

He grabbed my hand again.

"It's fine. You could do that anytime..."

He hand one hand on the back of his head and he turned the other way.

"Nieve little twin... you're letting me into your world."

I interlocked our fingers and went towards the school. I guess it was okay to miss an episode after all..

Kaede's Pov

My head hurts.

Like, really badly.

I'm not sure why though.

Anyway, Kirimi ran away from Nekozawa after seeing him with that flashlight, chanting something.

I could see why Kirimi was creeped out.

Although personally, I'm not really scared of things like that. But if I were a frail little girl like Kirimi, I would've surely ran away.

After that, I peered out the window, expecting to see Kirimi and the cat.

Sure enough, it happened.

"Does Kirimi like cats?" I asked.

"No! She's really scared of cats!" Nekozawa panicked.

"Then why is there a cat there?" I asked.

Nekozawa jumped out of the window epically, and landed between Kirimi and the cat.

I watched the epic scene unravel while grinning to myself.

For some reason, Alex was just being dazed in a corner, staring at the wall.

My head suddenly started hurting harder, and I could feel my legs shaking.

The last thing I saw was someone I think was Yuuki and Kaoru, and they were running back on campus.

Then, I fainted.

For the second time that day.

Alex's Pov:

I turn my head just in time to run and catch Kaede as she fainted again. Everyone else except Kyoua noticed. He went to his knees and took her away from me. 'What the hell!' I yell in my head. He than takes Kaede away to another room bridal style.

As he walked out in came Kaoru and Yuuki. As I looked at Yuuki and Kaoru a song came into my mind. "Kaoru and Yuuki! Sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" was all I was able to say before I got a murderous look from Yuuki and I began to run towards Morie and Hunny on the other side of the room. "Morie Hunny! Yuuki is trying to kill me!" I yell and hid behind Morie. When I didn't hear anything, I took a peek and looked around Morie. Only to see very pissed off Yuuki trying to get to me but was stopped by Morie. She all of a sudden Had a calm look on her face. "Morie can you please let me threw?" she said in a real cute voice, almost like Hunny's expect girley. When he did nothing she went around him and almost caught me if I didn't turn and ran. I guess doing that to a friend who gets kinda P.O.D about that song with her involved is a bad idea! I ran build Tamki who had a confused look on his face. "Tamki! Yuuki is trying to kill me!" I yell my my white bangs covering up my eyes. And me kinda being a klutz tripped over nothing! I stood back up again."I hate it when I do random gravity checks!" I yell and hid behind Tamki again. I made a little cross with my finges and yelled at Yuuki."Back you beast back!" and the next thing I knew I was on the ground getting Ickes to death be a friend. The worst thing to tell friends! That you are ticklish!


	7. Skipping an Episode?

A/N:

Kaede: I'm not one for sweets. Unless they're Jolly Ranchers...

Yuuki: But I was planning on being a Pattissiere... I don't think Alex knows what that means

Alex: -no comment this chapter-

DISCLAIMER: OMG WE DON'T OWN IT. Big deal.

Chapter 5

Kaede's Pov

Sitting in a desolate corner watching the Host Club was unnerving.

Especially if someone *cough cough STUPID KYOYA cough cough* has taken away your laptop and textbooks.

So don't blame me if I was extremely irritated today.

And the next day. And the next.

Anyways, Honey was taking his afternoon nap, and some specific someones had spilled tea on Usa-chan, and now, everyone was on the verge of a panic attack.

The twins started talking about how Honey had blown up something by himself, although I wasn't paying much attention.

Then Tamaki started talking about how Honey's blood type was AB, and how AB people have split personalities. Kyoya looked at Tamaki and told him he was AB too. And Yuuki...she was AB too, and she had split personalities for sure.

Tamaki said something about flying to this country and getting some oracles to bring back Honey's grandma and fix it, or something. Because apparently, his dead grandma made it for him.

The twins protested and said that they didn't have much time, even if they did have the money. So Tamaki decided to take it to the cleaners, and told Haruhi to wear a pink bunny suit to distract Honey. Haruhi flat-out refused, and Tamaki pouted, saying that Honey wouldn't notice the difference.

Finally, Honey started stirring. Tamaki relied on his Plan Z, putting his teddy bear on the bed instead of Usa-chan, and obviously, when Honey woke up, he picked up his teddy bear and threw it at the ground with much force. Tamaki started crying. "My teddy bear!'

Then Honey slowly got out of bed and walked slowly towards the table where Usa-Chan was, with tea spilled on him.

"Who did this?" he asked, with an edge of madness in his cute voice.

The twins and Tamaki started cowering behind the couch. "Mori-senpai! Save us!"

Mori tapped Honey on the shoulder. "Usa-chan said he wanted to drink some tea," he muttered.

"Oh, is that all? You think he wants some cake too?" Honey instantly brightened up and smiled.

Tamaki and the twins anime fell.

"Why am I not surprised?" I mumbled softly.

"Kaede, stop sulking in the corner," Alex came over to my quiet corner and tapped me on my shoulder. "Is it really that bad, not studying?"

"Yes, it is!" I snapped.

"Kaede!" Yuuki protested. "Try to be happier!"

"If you give me my laptop and textbooks back, I'll be happy," I pouted.

~TIMESKIP TIME~

Kyoya was typing furiously at a computer with sweardrops on his head.

"Why so worried, Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki approached her. "Honey's snack budgets do cost a lot, you know."

"Ow!"

The cry pierced through my ears as I continued to sulk in my peaceful emo corner.

"Honey-senpai?" the girls cried. "Are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine!" Honey insisted.

Mori walked over to Honey. "Show me," he demanded.

Honey shook his head.

Mori pushed him onto the couch and tried to open his mouth, while the yaoi fangirls gawked over them, with hearts in their eyes.

"It's a cavitiy," Mori proclaimed.

Tamaki then made an announcement. "Due to Honey's cavity, we must ask you to refrain from bringing sweets into the club. Thank you."

"No, wait..." Honey exclaimed as Mori took away the platter of cake away from him.

Honey then joined me as we sulked in the desolate corner together.

Yuuki's Pov

Great. First one of my bestfriends are sulking in the corner about not being able to study. Now, another one of my friends are in the corner because he has a cavity. I walked next to Alex.

"Hey, don't you wonder what would happened i we changed the course of an episode?"

"What do you mean Yuuki?"

"I mmeeeaannn, what if we just decided to, ya know.. change the course of the episode?"

"How would we do that?"

"Well... never have they thought to just go to a dentist? I mean they're rich."

"Hey... yeah you're right..."

"I'll tell Hunny later!" I giggled and skipped away.

And soooo, after club hours I caught up with Hunny who was walking away sadly.

"Hunny-channnn!~"

He turned around.

"Yuu-chan?"

"You know, you don't have to go the next few day's without sweets."

"I don't?!"

"Nope. When you get home, you can just have a dentist see you and take out the cavity and put a filling."

"Yeah! I forgot!"

I smiled with my eyes closed and Hunny beamed with happiness.

"Thanks Yuu-chan! Now I'll be able to eat candy!~"

"Just remember to brush your teeth as much as possible, okay?"

I wagged my finger in front of his face.

"Cavities are a no-no."

He nodded and skipped outside giggling. Well, now I have to take care of Mori. Can't leave an episode without the drama. So, I turned to the right.

"Mori-senpai!~"

He turned around.

"Oh. Yuuki. Have you seen Mitsukuni?"

I shook my head. I needed to talk to him right now.

"Mori-senpai... Uh, incase you think this is your fault, don't beat yourself up for it.."

His eyes widened and he looked at me suprised. A little suprised, that guy is always calm.

"It's my fault. I forgot to tell him to brush his teeth."

"That's fine! Sometimes Alex and Kaede forget to remind me to brush my teeth, and I've already had nine cavities! They're bad... But it's not their faults! I'm the one that has to remember. So I don't like them feeling bad. Okay?"

He nodded and smiled at me. I love Mori's smile! I grinned and jumped onto him giving him a hug, but thanks to my height my feet were swinging around behind me.

"Thanks Yuuki."

"No problem!~"

I hopped down and raced to the front of the school, seeing Alex and Kaede waiting for me.

"So how'd it go?" Alex asked.

"How did what go? Can we just go home so I can use you guys' textbooks..."

I stuck my tongue out and turned to Alex.

"It worked fine! Now, I took care of Hunny's cavity and made sure Mori didn't feel bad. SO the next three days will be free!~ We can see what happens when it's not in the episodes!"

~AND SO THE N-N-N-NEXT DAAYYYY!~

I skipped the the club room, with Alex and Kaede trailing behind me. Slamming the door open, I revieced a

"Welcome!~"

And then getting glomped my Hunny.

"Yuu-chan! Guess what? I can eat cakes already! Thanks to you! Look what I got you!"

He let go and handed me a stuffed panda, as big as Usa-chan. I absoluetly loved it.

"Hunny-chan!~ It's so cute, I love it! Thank you thank you thank you!"

I pulled it into a big hug.

"I'll name it Rini-chan so her and Usa-chan can be friends!"

He giggled and nodded.

"But now I want to take a nap..."

Haruhi deadpanned.

"So even Yuuki takes afternoon naps."

"Okay!~ Night night!~"

Alex's pov:

I laughed at the sight of Yuuki with her new stuffed friend about to sleep. I smiled an evil smile. I remember what she did when I was asleep at Haruhi's! I will do it to her too for payback! While waiting for her to actually fall asleep I watched as Kaede sulked in her corner and the hostt club entertain their guest.

When I was about to stand up go to the song dream thing to Yuuki I bumped into no other than Hikaru and Kaoru. "Alex! What do you think you are doing?" they ask in union. "Oh nothing... Just going to get a little payback..."I trailed off. I move around them toward the sleeping figure of Yuuki. ".Inside my dreams you're all I see, well all I see are you and me. So who you dreaming about... Hunny, Morie?...oh I know! Yaoi!" I say trying not to laugh at th face she made. I all of a sudden I had arms around me that I couldn't tell who it was. I was pulled back and sat down in a chair. The arms that were Holding me let go and the person/persons walked in front of me. "Alex what were you doing?" they asked with an evil smile on their faces. I look at them than at Tamki who was hideing over their shoulders. I shrug my shoulders and tried to escape. Which didn't work. They sat me back down and asked again. I ignored them and looked around the room. Kyoua and Kaede were arguing. Hunny, Morie and Haruhi are having cake. And I am trapped by evil twins! An idea popped into my head. "Do you guys want to play a game?" They nodded their heads as well did Tamaki. "Okay it's called Hide and seek! The last one out the door is it!" I yelled and snuck past the twins and out the door. I am so gonna win this game... Or just get lost in a school. I only know the way to the host club room. 'Oh well' I thought and ran on to a random destination.

Kaede's Pov

I saw Alex run out the door, the twins chasing after her.

I remembered. Alex here has the worst sense of direction ever. She can get lost in my house, and still does.

I looked around in my bag for my tracker, then realized that Kyoya took away everything.

Stupid.

I ran out after them, hoping to find Alex before it's too late.

"Alex!" I cried.

Oh yeah, I was the last one out, so I would be it, right?

"You messed with the wrong person..." I rubbed my hands together as I prepped my plan.

"Don't strain youself." Someone grabbed my shoulder, and I flinched and turned around.

"Kyoya, don't mess with this," I growled angrily.

"You don't want to use up all that smartness for something stupid like this." He tapped the side of my head.

I slapped his hand away. "Just go away!"

"If you say you won't go play their game," Kyoya answered.

I clenched my fists, but finally, I said, "Fine. Now go away."

Yuuki's Pov:

I stirred around on the couch, having an odd dream. Why are Hunny and Mori having a weird Yaoi moment?! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I flinched at them getting closer.. and closer.. and closer.. and

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed, sitting up and awaking from my dream.

"Huh? Yuu-chan? What happened? Is something wrong?" Hunny asked, sitting at a table with Mori, Haruhi, and their clients. He walked up to me and held a hand on my forehead. Ah I see, I'll go ahead and add to the act! I pulled up Rini-chan and hugged her close, the back of its head covering my chin. All of the guests looked at us expectently.

"I think I had a bad dream.." I said, my eyes getting watery. Hunny tilted his head to the right and smiled.

"It's okay Yuu-chan, I'm here now. Okay?"

All the girls started screaming and running around saying things like

"MOOEEE OVERRLLOOAADD!"

"YUUKI-KUN AND HUNNY-SENPAI?! KAWAII!"

I stood up and Kaede walked next to me.

"Yuuki, do me a favor. You know the place, so go find Alex before she gets even more lost."

"How do you know that I know the place?"

"Well didn't you and Kaoru look around on your date?"

I got red in an instant, with a mushroom shaped cloud popping out.

"I-it wasn't a date! I'll go look for her!"

I ran outside annoyed, not knowing where to start looking. Damn it Kaede!

"ALEXX! AAALLLEEXXX! ALEX!"

I roamed around the halls, looking for Alex and hoping that for sone reason I'd find her. When a hand came out from a hallway I passed and covered my mouth. I squirmed around, trying to get loose but the person turned me around and I didn't say a word.

"Yuuki! Be quiet! Tamaki is it and I don't want him to find me!"

"Kaoru? Why aren't you hiding with Hikaru?"

He shrugged and looked at the floor.

"Tono almost got us so we had to split up."

"Oh... well atleast help me look for Alex and I won't let you lose. Okay?"

"Okay..."

We walked through the halls, in a weird sneaky movie spy person kind of way. When we were turning we saw a shadow and I grabbed Kaoru out of reflex. When I pulled him by the arm, I pulled him in front of me with my back against the wall and one hand over his mouth. He stared down at me wide-eyed.

"I said I won't let you lose, didn't I?"

I smirked. Okay, if me and Kaoru are together, wouldn't that mean... Alex and Hikaru are together?!

Alex's pov:

As I heard footsteps comming my way, I ran further into a place I didn't even know where I was. I peeked around the corner to see Yuuki and Karou in a cute position. "Awww" I say that my hand covered my mouth right away. I saw them about to look around the corner toghther untill I ran into the closet room and slammed the door.

I breathed in slowly and turned to see myself in a room I didn't want to be in. I was looking face to face with the news paper club. The boys all had shocked faces thinking I wanted to join them. "Hello?" I say doing a little wave. I heard Yuuki and Kaour's footsteps come closer. "Shiz! Do you have a place I can hide real quick?" I ask all of them still quite. The president nodes his head and points at a closet. I run into it and close the door before I heard another door open. A few word were exchange and than the other door closed again. I peeked out and saw it was only the news club people. I smile and get out of the hiding spot and run to the door out of the room. "What are you hiding from Miss?" the president asks. "Wha does it look like? I am playing the famous game Hide and Seek!" I say and opened up the door.

Before I could close it I was tackled down by no other than Hikaru. "I found you Alex" he said a smile on his face while he laied on top of me."Get off me fatty! Any ways wasn't Tamki the last one out of the room last?" I ask. He nodes his head and turns his head to see we had an audience. He slams the door with his hand and gets off me. "Than why did you say you found me?" I ask as he turned his back away from me. 'Boy that was a bad idea' I thought as he was about to answer my question but I stopped him when I jumped onto his back. "Onwards my Nobel stead!" I yell by he didn't move. I frowned and haut hanged on.

Around the Conner out came Yuuki and Karou, them holding hands. I cracked up laughing and held on tight to my new human pony. Yuuki looked at me than at "Let me guess Alex. You found a new human pony?" she says amusement in her voice. A big smile found a way in my face as I answered. "Oh Yuuki you know me soo well!" I said as the four of us walked some where... Well I didn't walk I had my human pony do that for me as I got a ride.

Kaede's Pov

Shoot, where did they all go?

Well, I can't blame them. After all, something important is coming op...something very important...and very soon.

I shake my head. I bet they haven't even thought about it yet.

No point worrying them with information yet.

So for today, Ill let them roam around as they please.

After all, it'll be too late soon.

I thought this as I lay on the couch, watching the Host Club sit around and talk about stuff.

Soon enough, I drifted off to sleep.


	8. Ending It Already?

Kaede: -sighs- Go on, live a carefree life. Ignore me, poor me, over here worrying my head off.

Yuuki: Kaede-chan? what are you talking about? wait... WHAT?!

Alex: what are you two talking about?

DISCLAIMER: This is getting tenacious. We don't own, ok?

Chapter 6

Kaede's Pov

Finally, I got my laptop back.

But that marks something else for the change too...

Poor us, huh?

And I don't even know if my parents will let me anyway.

Maybe. Maybe not.

Either way, this is the end.

The end of what, you ask?

Its been three weeks. We have to go home now.

But no one else knows yet. Not until I have to drag them to the airport tomorrow afternoon.

I just cant stand their faces though when they find out that we have to go back.

And the Host Club? I wonder how they'll take it?

I guess we'll find out tomorrow.

Yuuki's Pov

I loomed over Kaede who had her laptop open, but was busy thinking instead of typing.

"Kaede? What's wrong?"

She looked at me and smiled, sadness written all over her face.

"So. It really was only me and Kyoya that remembers."

"Remembers what?"

She looked down.

"I'll tell you after host club, okay?"

I nodded before someone tugged on my tiny purple blazer. I turned around, face to face with Hunny. No wonder all the girls go crazy over that whole 'HunnyxYuuki' thing. I'm probably the only person who is the exact same height as him and we always hang out together.

"Hi Hunny!~"

"Hey Yuu-chan! Do you want to go eat cakes with us?~"

I smiled and nodded walking to a table that had Alex and Mori seated. In the middle were tea and snacks. Surrounding the table were a bunch of girl who intended on watching us for some reason. I sat down and picked up a pink cupcake with white frosting and took a big bite.

"Yuu-chan! You have something on your face!" Hunny said, giggling. He picked up a white handkerchief and started wiping the frosting from my cheek while the girls started screaming. I could see from the corner of my eye that Mori was using his thumb to wipe some chocolate cake from Alex's nose. While that whole 'moe' scene went on, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me onto a couch where Alex was pulled next to me. Koaru took a seat on my right, and Hikaru plopped onto Alex's left.

"I know me and my brother will never be driven apart-" Hikaru starts, using his hand to cup Alex's cheek.

"-but even we are nothing without our girls." Kaoru finishes, holding my chin.

"AHHHHH!"

All the girls freaked out as we stayed in that position, looking into each other eyes. We were interrupted when Tamaki ran up to us and started screaming

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTERS?!"

He grabbed me and Alex by the arm and tried to pull us up, but in the motion both of our lips brushed with Hikaru's and Kaoru's. Tamaki started yelling and sulked in his emo corner while I held a hand over my mouth staring at Kaoru.

Not only have we become the hosts clubs toys, but I even get kissed in the process.

Alex's Pov:

My cheeks blushing like crazy as my hand was by my lips. I couldnt think striaght as I sat down again. Hikaru came close to me amusment on his face as my face turned redder and redder. "Alex?... Did you know you look real cute when you blush?" he says whispering into my ear. I moved away from him and hid behind Tamaki who was all happy again.

Slowly as we kept goofing around, all the guests dissapeared. " Hey everybody come here." Kaede said her voice all sad. I sat down with Yuuki and the twins on our other sides. "Alex.. Yuuki... 3 weeks are up. We will have to go back to airport tomorrow afternoon, back to America.." she said trying her best to keep a straight face. I thought for a second, only one thing popping up at the thought of the trip. " Shiz I forgot to write my report!" I yelled forgetting that leaving meant goodbye to the host club which is probable forever. "Alex you do understand that us leaving means... we wont see the host club again unless we video chat?" she said like she was talking to a little child. I stood there my mouth wide open and tears about to come out of my eyes." No..no..nonono! Kaede 3 weeks couldnt have gone by that fast!" Yuuki yelled in tears already. I sat back down and leaned into Hikaru balling my eyes out. 'I dont want to leave japan..." I mutter into Hikaru's shirt that was now all wet by my tears. I guess the saying was true... When you are having fun time does fly by. Yuuki poked my head. "Or when you're in love." She says, reading my mind.

Kaede's pov

Sucks to be me.

Imagine being the bearer of bad news. And watching your friends' faces droop.

It wasn't very...pleasant.

Although it wasn't that depressing. After all, we could come back...right?

"We can always transfer here...right?" I said calmly to the crying Yuuki and Alex.

Yuuki looked at me with tears in her eyes, making me feel guilty all over again. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "I'm sure something will work out, so don't worry."

Alex sniffed one more time, then faced me. "But what about me? I have no money or intelligence! What can I do?"

I stopped looking at them, and instead, looked at the ground. "I..."

Suddenly, I remembered something.

"Wait, you can come to Ouran. I'll gurantee that," I spoke confidently. "I swear on my life."

"Really? Thanks Kaede!" Alex glomped me really hard.

Yuuki smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You're right, Kaede."

I smiled. "I'll do everything in my power to get you guys to Ouran."

"You rock, Kaede!" Yuuki joined into the group hug.

All's well that ends well.

Now, you're probably wondering, how was I, a normal teenage girl, supposed to help them transfer?

Now the 'normal' part is where you've got it wrong.

Ever wonder what I do on the computer all the time?

"How though?" Alex asked.

I grinned. "What do you think?"

Yuuki's Pov

I ran to the office following Kaed and Alex.

"So let me get this straight, You're Momoru?" I asked, and Kaede nodded.

"And that's what you're always doing on the computer?" Alex asks, and Kaede nodded.

"So you're going to use the money from books to pay Alex's tution and get you a scholarship?" We asked at the same time.

"Yep!" She says, smiling at us. I beamed and glomped her.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU I LOVE YOU KAEDE I LOVE YOU!" I yelled, with Alex joining me in my attack.

~AND A-A-A-AFTER ROOOLLIINNGGG~

Kaede strenched and started walking to the club room.

"Well, I think I'll go pick up my laptop in music room 3. I'll see you at home."

"Hai!~" Me and Alex chorused before walking towards the front. I stop and froze, remembering about Rini-chan.

"Yuuki? What is it?"

"You go on ahead! I forgot to bring Rini-chan, so I'll go home with Kaede!"

She nodded and walked to a taxi. I turned and started walking toward the second building. As I roamed the halls, on my way to music room three an arm stopped me in my tracks.

"Huh?"

"So you're enrolling to Ouran?"

"Yep! Kaede got it handle."

He sighed, and fell onto me. His arms and head loosely hung over my shoulders.

"K-Kaoru? What are you doing?"

"Do you know how sad I was too when Kaede told us?"

I stopped moving and looked straight forward, my arms still in the air. I lowered them and rested my arms on his back.

"...Sorry Kaoru."

He hugged me tighter and I buried my face into his neck.

"So, first Tamaki, then Haruhi, and now you."

He says, with a deep chuckle.

"Hm..." I pushed him off.

"Well I need to get Rini-chan."

I walked around him going towards the host club.

"Yuuki, wait! What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you leaving?"

"Who knows. I'm not leaving. I'm going to Ouran. So skip back to Hikaru or Tamaki or Haruhi would ya?" I state, looked at him before whipping around.

And with that I walked away while he tried to catch up with me at the host club.


	9. Running into Some Trouble?

Kaede: Oooh, this is not good.

Yuuki: Kaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeedddeee :c

Alex:Why did this happen?!

DISCLAIMER: WE NO OWN! HAPPEH?

Chapter 7

Kaede's Pov

Yes, I have made Alex and Yuuki both happy, and they are going to transfer into Ouran.

Now, it's just poor lonely little old me, waiting for that chance to score a scholarship.

Of course, I neede to elimanate all those other obstacles first before aiming for that scholarship.

Including my parents.

Think about it for a moment. Would you want your child to come out of the blue and ask if she could transfer to Ouran Academy, a rich people's school way in Japan?

So of course, they flat-out refused and started lecturing me.

Typical.

Well, it's going to be a long time...

Yuuki's Pov

I sat in the big flat we rented, pouting in the living room.

"Yuuki, what's wrong?" Alex called from the kitchen.

"Stuff." I said in a whiny voice.

"Stuff liiiikke?"

"Stuff like being a butt to Kaoru and then Kaede not coming back to Japan from asking her parents if she could transfer stuff!"

"Calm down, it's only been... a week..."

"Yeah! It only took me a day! and you came right after! But she's not here yet! Her bedroom looks so sad when it's not decorated yet.." A trail of anime tears on my face appeared as I said that.

"It's fine. We can trust Kaede! Now lets just go visit the host club or now."

I nodded and hopped off the couch. This time, I wore a purple topped balloon dress with a blue and green plaid skirt. I went out to inform our new private driver to take us to Ouran.

"Welcome!"

"Oh, Hey Yuuki-"

"-and Alex!" The twins harmonized.

"Yeah Yuu-chan, I haven't even see you for a week. I couldn't even have any tea parties because I missed you!~" Hunny said.

I sat next to him with Haruhi and Alex walked next to Mori, which I didn't mind but pretended to act annoyed.

"Yeah, well we went back to America to talk with our parents." I say, looking around.

"Yeah, Yuuki came back after a day, I came back a day after her, but it's been a week and Kaede hasn't made any repsonses."

Kyoya looked up from his clipboard, and there was weird dramatic music with effects behind him We've seriously been sucked into some anime...

Alex's POV:

I look at Hiakru with a smile in my face. An idea popped into my head. "Hey Hikaru? Can you turn around so your body and head is pointing that way?" I ask with a devil smile going on my face the moment he turned a little bit. "Why am I do-" he was cut off by me jumping in his back. "Yaay my human pony!" I say goofing around. Yes I was sad that Kaede wasn't here but would she want us to be sad over something she can fix? No so I tried to be the stronger one between me and Yuuki.

As I was on Hikaru's back again I found myself playing with his hair. I put my nose in his hair and smelled his hair. "Did you know you hair smells like cotton candy?" I say randomly to him as he stood there. I feel him laugh underneath me and turned his head to show me a smile. "No Alex I didn't know my hair smelled like connten candy." he said laughing still. "Well it is true!" I say a big smile on my face. I looked over to where Yuuki was and heard her phone go off. It was Kaede's ring tone. I directed Hikaru (my human pony) towards Yuuki and jumped off grabbing the phone away from her to put it on speaker. "Kaede answer me where have you been I have been worried sick! You get your ass over here or I am going to drag it!" I say yelling some other stuff at the phone about how her parents can go die in a hole. When I was done with my little yelling thing it was all quiet. "Wow Alex I think you broke my eardrum." Kaede say. When she did I imagined her putting her finger in her ear and shaking it. Yuuki took the phone away from me and talked a little bit with her. I stood pouting and ending a glare at Yuuki. She wasn't the only one who misses Kaede! I did too!

I waited and waited until finally Yuuki was done talking so I could talk to Kaede, but she hung up. I was half way to Yuuki with my hands out to grab the phone. To talk to my dear friend I deeply missed only to stop midway from her action. I frowned again forgetting that I had a phone too. I could call/text Kaede to if I wanted to.

Yuuki's pov:

I watched Alex fish out her own phone and sighed when Kaede didn't answer. I walked next to Kyoya.

"Well. Her parents flat out said no."

"They said no?" He asked with an edge to his always calm voice.

"They said no. Scholarship or not, I don't know how we can get her here."

"We'll get her here..."

"And how would we do that?"

Tamaki ran next to me.

"WE SHALL SAVE MY DAUGHTER!"

Haruhi calmly walked towards us.

"Well, I guess Kaede-san does need some saving."

The twin slid in one by one.

"You know we-"

"-will do anythng to help."

Mori walked here with Hunny on his shoulders.

"So will me and Takeshi!"

I looked to Alex, and from her spot with the phone, I'm pretty sure she understood since we were smiling at each other like crazy people.

"OFF TO AMERICA!"

Alex pov:

I smiled as I had a small travel suitcase with me and Hikaru by my side. Yes decided we were going to bring Kaede back. But so far all that we came up with was we kidnap her while she walks to school. Well my idea was to do what the twins did to Haruhi when they went to the pool. To make it all make her think about it. "Alex are you okay?" Hikaru asks concern written all over his face. I smile a small smile and nod my head. I took out the lollipop I had in my mouth from Yuuki and gave Hikaru a small peck on the cheek. Slowly I watched as his face turned as read as a tomato. I laughed and skipped towards where Yuuki was standing with my passport and all. And off we go.. On another adventure to save our friend.

Kaede's Pov

I shut my phone and fell back on my bed, clearly exhausted.

This week was...well...really busy.

I fought with my parents, went to school and got clobbered by people telling me not to leave so I could stay student council president, fought with my parents, snuck my phone into my room just so I could call them and tell them my current situation as my parents had forbid me to have contact in any way with my 'idiotic' friends and took away my phone, fought with my parents, got my laptop taken away so I couldn't work on the third book of the Veenee Chronicles (the best-selling book series I was famous for, or at least Momoru was), fought with my parents, crammed for that scholarship, fought with my parents, worried about Alex and Yuuki, fought with my parents...my list could go in forever.

I closed my eyes, the back of my left hand on my face as I sighed.

I hope Alex and Yuuki are alright without me...did they get lost again in that labyrinth at the back of the second main courtyard? Did they remember to pay their rent? Did they eat the correct amount of fruits and vegetables everyday?

Lately, its all about stress and worrying.

But mostly, I just hope that they wont do anything rash to get me to Ouran.

I'm expecting them to, though.

After all, that's who they are.

Yuuki's Pov

"Should we be doing this Yuuki?" Kaoru whispers from next to me.

Well, of course we should. We can't leave her here. Are you crazy? She's amazing and yet her parents cram her with everything. I bet they're calling me and idiot again =.=

"Yeah Yuu-chan, can't we sort this out?"

I sigh. These guys don't get it. Alex put a hand on her forehead.

"No you guys, her parents aren't all excepting."

Kyoya pushed up his glases and looked out the window of the limo they somehow got here.

"Well, we will save my daughter!" Tamaki yells.

You know, Kaede not being here stresses me out. More than Alex. I've been tense, and I'm sure they could tell since I'm not bouncing off the walls like usual. I closed my eyes. Kaede's parent would've said no, I figured. But I expected her to find a way out, so when I figured out she wouldn't be able to I freaked out. Inside, of course. I groaned like I've been doing for a while now when someone interlocked their fingers with mine. I turned to a smiling Kaoru.

"We'll get her, I swear."

Kyoya turned towards me.

"This seems quite rash really.. but I'm still pretty willing to do it..."

I grinned.

"This is me and Alex we're talking about. It's who we are!"

She smiled at me and we all looked out the window. Kaede was walking to school as we expected. Everyone in the limo including Mori and Kyoya pushed their faces against the window.

"THERE SHE IS!"

Alex's Pov:

We were doing exactly like I suggested but it was going to be me and Yuuki to do the capturing. The limo stopped and me and Yuuki jumped out and went in ninja stealth mode. When Kaede was about a good few feet in frount of us we ran over to her and hooked are arms with Kaede and a smile came on my face. "Target-" "-Captured" Yukki and I said and dragged her over to the limo. Kaede did nothing but smile a huge smile in her face As we saved her. As we sat in the limo I saw Kaede's eyes get a little teary. "I knew you guys would come!" she said and hugged both me and Yuuki. "Of couse we would! What type of friend would I be?" Yuuki said with a smile on her face. "I was the one who came up the idea to kidnap you the way we did!" I said randomly causing everyone to laugh.

I lean back as I saw everyone back to normal... Or at least normal enough to me. I drifted my head towards Kouya and Kaede, they were back at bricking at each other again...

Kaede's Pov

I was indeed arguing with Kyoya as usual, but I think be noticed it wasn't very...normal.

The others haven't noticed yet...

I just did that little performance so that Yuuki and Alex and everyone else wouldn't be worried anymore.

But the weight of the sky is still on my shoulders.

After all, I am in a very difficult position.

Oh well.

Ill leave it for fate to decide.

I looked out the window at the birds flying in the sky. "How I wish I had as much freedom as you..."

I didn't even know that Kyoya was listening.

Yuuki's POV:

I watched those two bicker, and the fight ended with Kaede looking out the window and saying something I couldn't quite catch. I kinda expected Kyoya to tease her or something, but he grabbed her wrist and turned her around and she sat suprised.

"You can have as much freedom as you want. I swear."

And then...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

We all screamed, running to the end of the limo which is very unsafe. Please don't do this while riding limo's. Back to what happened, everyone stood completely stunned staring at Kyoya and Kaede who were... KISSING.

Mhm. Yeahp. It's the end of the world. I mean, I thought it would happen eventually but...

I watched as Tamaki passed out and Hunny tugged Mori's sleeve.

"So Kyo-chan DOES like Kae-chan! They're cute, huh Takeshi?"

He grinned a bit before nodding. The twins both put a hand on the back of their head, crossing their legs and looking towards the floor.

"Shadow knight beat us to it?!"

They say, matching both words and movement. Alex rubbed her temples.

"I don't even..."

She walked over to her seat and sat down, sighing. I know she was smiling behind that hand, because we both saw this coming. And man, was that a moment. Why is that? Because they're still sitting there. With Kyoya's hands cupping her face gentley, and her hand resting on his chest from when she was most likely going to push away. It was adorable. I pretended to wipe a tear and giggled, before grabbing the sleeve of Kaoru's loose t-shirt and sitting down. Wow, I really love the Ouran host club. Even me... because...

I looked up and into the golden eyes of a Kaoru who was smiling down at me.

Because I think everyone here loves everyone too.

Alex's pov:

I had a repeat of the Kaede and Kyoua kissing in my mind again with a buch of awes in the back ground. It was a good couple. And I was happy about that.

I felt arms wrap around me as I also lay back into them. Everyone is a couple in one way or another. "What ya thinking about" someone whispers in my ear. I turn my head to see Hiakru with curiosity lacing around his eyes as he looked at me lovingly. I turn my head back to the window and shrugged my shoulders causing a laugh to escape from his mouth. "Well.." he says trailing off. I could hear the smirk in his voice. "How would you like to.." he was cut off by Hunny who had worry in his big eyes. "Um guys.. Where are we going now?Home?" he asked. It left the car silent for awhile. "I have to stop by my house to get my laptop." Kaede says. I nodded my head. "How about we stop by Kaede's house so she get her stuff and head back to the airport?" I ask. Everybody agreed nodding there head yes or muttering that was a good idea.

Everybody than went into their own little conversions as the limo went on towards are new destination.

Now I have my family back. I thought as I closed my eyes and took a nap Hiakru's chest. What could go wrong?


	10. After the Newspaper Club

Alex: We are altogether!:)

Kaede: Must...have...laptop...

Yuuki: Hello!~ So people reading, which couple do you ship? Me and Kaoru? AlexxHikaru? KaedexKyouya? Comment ^_^

Disclaimer: I think you kinda get the point.. We No own these ppl!

Chapter 8

Alex's pov:

I woke up to find myself magically on a private plane back to Japan, me laying in Hikaru's arms. I looked around to see everyone was asleep or on the verge to be. You could hear clicking sounds of a keyboard underneath the sounds of the airplane if you listened hard enough. 'She is at it again' I thought. I stood up as quietly as I could so I wouldn't disturb anyone by me and followed the sounds of fingers gliding over a keyboard. I peeked around the corner to see a tiered looking Kaede sitting in a chair with laptop in hand, her back facing me. 'I wonder if I will see what she does with her laptop all the time... Now that I think about its like the way Kyoua carries around a notebook all the time...' I thought. All of a sudden I landed on the ground causing Kaede to slam her laptop closed and turn around to see me sprawled out. "What are you doing Alex? I thought you were asleep.." she said in a very tiered voice. "Well-" I said my hands behind my back."- I woke up. And you are trying to pull and all nighter again aren't you?" I asked concern laceing Round the question. Kaede looked down and ignored me as she went back to working in her laptop. "Tisk Tisk." I say as I walked over to her. "You need your sleep Kaede or you will pass out again." I said as I took the laptop away from her. She turned towards me giving me a glare like cold ice, as if I took the most prescious thing in the world away from her. "Give me my laptop back! Please Alex!" she screamed whispered. "You will get it back..." I said trailing making her more inpatient. "When we are in Japan." I said wih a straight face and walked away with it. I opened up her laptop, wanting to see the things she does on here. Only to come face to face with the screen showing me to enter a password. Damit! Kaede is too smart for me! I screamed through my head as I layed the laptop by me and snuggled back to Hikaru. 'Lets just hope she won't try to get her laptop back' I thought as I went back to sleep.

Kaede's Pov

I glared at the sleeping figure of Alex, who was soundly cuddling next to Hikaru.

"You guys are too loud," murmured a voice, and I turned around to see a grouchy Kyoya.

"Well, sorry!" I pouted, sarcasm in my voice.

"And it looks like we're almost there." He sat up and sighed, resting his head on his hands. "No point trying to go back to sleep now."

"Jeez, you're really annoying," I complained.

"Really now?" He answered, looking at me in the eyes.

I felt a blush in my cheeks as I quickly said," O-of course!"

Suddenly, my phone rang and I stared at the screen. "Shiz," I murmured, looking at who was calling.

"I thought phones cant get signals on planes?" Yuuki's head popped up beside my seat, surprising me.

"My family's private jet has signal and Internet connection," Kyoya explained, taking out his notebook.

I turned off my phone and put it back in my pocket. "That wasn't anything important. It was an a-advertisement..."

Yuuki's pov

Kaede can't fool me. I've know her too long for her to even try. I tug on the collar of Kyouya's shirt as he finished scribbling in his notebook of mystery.

"It was her parents. That liar."

Kaede made a face both pouting and annoyed.

"Yuuki! Shut up!"

"Hmm? 3 No! You shut up!

Kyouya used two fingers to pressed against his nose, right under his glasses. Two heavy arms loosely fell over my shoulders, with a warm face pushed against the back of my head. A gently hot air covered the back of my neck and I felt hair go up.

"Can you guys not be so loud?"

Oh my god. Kaoru's voice when he just wakes up. My face became insanely red and I rolled up in a ball on my seat, pushing my face against my knees.

"Sorry.." My voice came out muffled through my somewhat long nightgown. Kaoru sat next to me.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Well come here and go back to sleep."

"I don't wana." Nope. Letting him see my ace right now when it looks like O/O?

"Okaaayyy, I guess I can go sleep with Hikaru like usual.." He trailed off, and I heard him stand up and start walking towards where Hikaru and Alex were cuddling and sleeping.

He froze in his tracks.

"Y-Yuuki?"

"Fine."

I was pressing my face againts his back, tightly grasping his shirt. I tightened my grip and pulled him closer.

"Fine. Just don't go."

I looked up and I could see the back of his head nod and he turned around evading my eyes with pink on his cheeks. He sat down, and I sat next to him laying on his chest. I looked around the cabin to everyone. Hunny was hugging Usa-chan sleeping and Mori sat next to him napping. Tamaki had a weird position with his legs pulled in while he slept, and he was facing Hharuhi. How creepy, he watched her fall asleep then fell asleep himself. I could hear Kaede and Kyouya behind me arguing. Kyouya tried convincing her to sleep on his shoulder and she complained about Alex taking the laptop. Then I looked down to Kaoru's left hand intertwined with my right. He had light, quiet breathing as he fell asleep. So everyone is happy where it is I guess. But with Kaede, I wonder whats going to happen? I think it'd be fine since the Ootori's family would most likely handle it. So it's fine. And now we'll continue the series! Except, I think it's going to be a LOT different now.

"Yuuki.." I heard a deep voice mumble, making my heart skip a little.

Yep. A whole lot different. I think tomorrow will be... either the whole news paper club thing or..

I gasped, jolting deeper into Kaoru.

Karuizawa. If Hikaru and Haruhi's first date isn't going to happened since Alex is here... SOMEONE WILL TAKE IT'S PLACE.

Maybe Hikaru and Alex instead?

Or Haruhi will go with Tamaki?

Kyouya might ask Kaede

Kaoru and me sounds nice...

Or maybe..

All of us go on diferent dates?!

Alex's pov:

I rubbed my eyes, feeling the laptop still by me. I turn on my stomache to face a sleeping Hikaru. I laughed at the sight of how cute he looked and plopped my head on his stomache my light blonde hair covering my face. "Alex!" what sounded like Kaede said. I looked at the laptop and to the doorway of where the voice came from. I grabbed the laptop and put it under me quickly just as she walked in. "We are in Japan!" she said eyes went big at the sight of the smile. It wasn't a normal smile, it was a payback smile. "Do you know what that means?" she asks scaring the shiz out of me even more. I shook my head. I before I looked to see what her reaction would be."You give me my laptop back!" she said all happy about it. "What happens if I tell you I threw it out the window?" I say testing the ground. Kaede's jaw dropped than clenched in all in a few seconds. "If you did anything to my lap-" she was cut off with me giving it to her and quickly but failing, trying to hide behind Hikaru. Kaede went to normal and then was back on it. I didn't notice Hikaru woke up before he wrapped his arm around me I jumped like you would in a horror movie. I felt Hikaru laugh before he nuzzled me. "What got you so spooked?" he asks whispering in my ear. I turn my head to look at him before I told him what happened with my near death experience. He laughed and hugged me from behind. "Remind me than to never piss her off." he said laughing before we got up and out of the plane.

Kaede's Pov

I stretched my arms as we reached the terminal, everyone looking pretty sleepy, considering that it was pretty early in the morning. Honey, especially, looked like he was about to murder someone.

Anyways...

Recently, I was avoiding my email, phone, and all those other stuff so my parents wouldn't be able to contact me in any way. But I cracked. I really needes to check my email for those important things I receive through them.

I opened up my phone and clicked the mail app. Instantly, it gave me about at least eighty notifications about fan mail and work. But there was one that caught my eye. One from my parents.

Should I or should I not? That is the question.

I, as all humans do, of course gave in to my curiousity and clicked on it.

Then I read it.

My eyes widened as I read the message.

"Kaede? What's wrong?" Yuuki asked, looking back at me as we went to get our luggage.

I gulped. "My...my parents disowned me."

Yuuki's Pov

I sat in the limo, gripping Koaru's hand tightly. I quietly stared at the floor, trying not to think about anything. My grip tightened around his hand and he sighed, moving the arm o the hand I held over my head so that he hugged me at the same time.

"Yuuki, how long are you going to stress over this? We'll figure it out..."

I shook my head.

"Now, Kaede lost control of the money she's already earned from all the books she published. They've published, so she can still get that scholarship, but how can we pay for Alex? We won't just let the host club pay for her. What else can we do?"

I groaned loudy, slamming my face against Kaoru leg. Atleast his pants smell good. Kyouya, tapped Kaede's shouder while she typed furiously on her laptop letting out her stress. Alex has been in a different world the whole time, with Hikaru quietly hugging her for comfort. Tamaki and Haruhi drove to Ouran to attempt 'figuring things out' and Mori calmed Hunny down from his just-woke-up mood. Atleast I slept well on Kaoru's chest or I'd be worse, especially since Rini-chan is at the apartment.

"You're almost done with that new book, aren't you?" Kyouya asks.

"Well yeah, but not like ONE of my books would be able to pay off the WHOLE tution fee!" Kaede mutters obviously pissed at everything. I think I'm the only one that can handle an angry Kaede, not even Kyouya.

"Well, not if you publish how you usually publish."

"Usually I'll ask Yuuki's mom to advertise.."

I tilt my head. Before becoming suddenly annoyed.

"MOMMY NEVER EVEN TOLD ME?!"

Hikaru held in a giggle while Alex came back to earth and looked at Kaede.

"Yes-" Kyouya continued "-but you just so happen to now know the Ootori family, the Suohs, The Hitchiins, the Honinozukas, and the Morinozukas."

He smiled knowingly and Kaede froze. I slowly formed a huge smile and jumped into the air.

"YES! YES! YES YES YESSS!"

I bend over to the laughing Kaoru who was sitting down and full on kiss him on the lips. I let go smiling, but freeze starring at Kaoru. Everyone behind us started talking about the books, but me and Kaoru stared at each other with my hands on his cheeks.

"Uh well.."

"Um... yeah..."

I let go and sit next to him again awkwardly. Man, sometimes I'm as much of an airhead as Alex.

But now I notice, if Kaede's disowned... then that means she can seriously... be of the Ootori corrporation!

Alex's Pov:

I sat and watched from my place on Hikaru's side as everyone was talking about the idea Kyoua brought up. I was feeling guilty as hell. It felt as if a ton of weight was in my chest that might make me explode. I closed my eyes and rub my head a little bit. I need to stop moping around and try to help. My mind drifted to the thought again of Kaede being disowned. 'If I didn't go on this trip, if I was the one that stayed home.." more and more negative thoughts came into my head. 'If only I haven't met the host club this wouldn't have happend. I turned my head, tears ready to fall over the brim of my eyes. I pulled Hiakru closer trying to get him to hold me and make me fel safe.

Slowly I calmed down as he made curled on my back with comferring sho. As the rears completly stopped Hikaru lifted up my chin up to look him in the eye. "What has caused my beautiful flooded to cry?" he said. "Everything." I mumble and rest my head in his shoulder.

He started to him a tune that slowly had me at the edge of sleep. Before I fell off into another dream world I heard the words. "I love you Alex". A smile came on my face as I than drifted off feeling light as a cloud.

Kaede's Pov

I sighed and slammed the laptop.

"What's wrong?" Kyoya asked.

"Ah, its nothing..." I turned away from him.

"Come on, you can tell me, right?" he pointed out casually.

"No I can't!" I replied.

"Kaede, what's wrong?" Yuuki's face popped up in mine.

"Like I said, its nothing!"

"Doesn't seem like nothing to me." Kaoru joined in.

"Hey..." I started backing away from them. "Ever heard of personal space?"

"Kae-chan, you can tell us what's wrong!" Honey jumped up and down, while behind him, Mori nodded solemnly.

"Shh, be quiet! Alex is sleeping!" Hikaru muttered as we all turned to face him and a sleeping Alex.

I shook my head. "Sorry, I can't tell you guys. This is my...problem."

Yuuki's Pov

"Problem?" Everyone asked Kaede together, except for a sleeping Alex. She groaned, putting a hand to her face.

"How many time's do I have to say it's my problem?"

I sighed and looked out the window giving up, not noticing two arms wrap my waist.

~AND BOOM. A FEW DAYS LATER~

"Right when we are allowed to enroll, it's summer!" I pout, sitting on Hikaru's bed.

"I didn't even get to meet the news paper club. We missed a whole episode!"

"Uh, what are you talking about Yuuki?" Kaoru says, poking my forehead. I fell back, laying next to him.

"Nevermind."

Me and Alex came early this morning since Kaede woke us up to tell us that she'd be going to get a new laptop charger with Kyouya. Since we couldn't go back to sleep we went over to the Hitachiin's place. We caught them, in the same bed with no shirt on with a cell phone. Something happened with Haruhi I believe, but I guess we ended up distracting them. Alex and Hikaru are probably somewhere in the house eating.

"Could you put a shirt on?" I say, closing my eyes.

"Hm... no." Kaoru laughs a little and then pecks my cheek making me glow red and close my eyes tighter trying to pretend it never happened. His lips did feel soft though...

Well I'm guessing that now...

Kaoru's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Ah? Kyouya? ... Karuizawa?!"

Alex pov:

I smiled as I watched Hikaru eat some cereal. While he was I was getting a nice view of some muffles as we also talked about random things. I laughed as Hikaru had a milk mustache over his lips. He put his bowl in the sink and came too me, where I beckon him to come closer. "You have a milk mustache" I say a smile playing at my lips. I looked down to see Hikaru's lips about a few inches away from mine. I leaned in a little bit about to give my first kiss to Hikaru when we were interrupted by Karou and Yuuki running down the stairs. "Where's the fire?" I ask confused as to why they are in such a hurry. They than explain to me what's going on, with Haruhi not being home and all. Wait it's already that episode?! I ask myself. "Yuuki is it really already that episode?..." I ask trailing off. And that's the episode where Haruhi and Hikaru have a da- "No! We are not going anywhere!" I yell crossing my arms.

I look back up to see Hikaru and Karou all confused and Yuuki with a I- know-what you-mean look. "Why why? Why did this episode still have to happen?!" I yell taking my a grout on words.

Kaede's Pov

I arrived at the front door of the Hitachiin's household, Kyoya beside me.

"Why are we going there again?" I asked, my eye twitching.

"Tamaki's whims." Kyoya appeared not to want to either.

I just sighed and opened the door, and heard yelling from the kitchen.

"Yuuki? Alex?" I ran full speed into the mansion, ignoring the obvious stares from the servants and maids.

Once I arrived at the kkitchen, I saw a bunch of moody people sitting around a table gloomily.

"What's with you guys today?" I huffed. "We don't have all the time in the world! We're going to Karuizawa!"

Yuuki nodded while Alex just muttered, "Yeah..."

The twins did a salute. "We're on it!" and ran out of the kitchen.

I turned to face Yuuki and Alex. "Come on guys. You should pack too."

They both stood up tiredly. "The suitcases are upstairs, I think..."

I looked at them stranglehold as they both lumbered upstairs.

"What's wrong with them?" I muttered.

"Who knows?" Kyoya answered.

Yuuki's Pov

Now Alex is in a bad mood, but even thouh it Hikaru's date in this episode, never the less did I forget that Kaoru was in love with Haruhi in the series too. I don't want him to do that whole 'I'll leave it to Hikaru' thing because I'll feel bad for him... and I'll feel jealous!

~Lalala time skippies~

I sat at the table, sippping my glass of soda.

"Can I go get some cake from the kitchen Haru-chan?"

"Sure thing Yuuki."

I smiled and ran over, leaving Kaede with her laptop and Alex glooming over the table. We got to witness the 'refreshing' contest or something, and that whole Kaoru and Hikaru scene where they won had our noses bleeding. The room here were actually more spacy then the anime, so Hikaru and Kaoru let us share the bed and we forced them to the floor. I think Kaede slept at Kyouya's villa. Back to what's happening, Haruhi and Arai just met and they were talking about when she 'rejected' him but I wanted cake while they started, so here I am skipping back with my beautiful strawberry cheesecake. I sat down, and watched it happen.

"Doesn't he get it? She want nothing to do with you."

I ate my cake and watched Haruhi get up and slap Hikaru. But here's what I didn't expect.

"But you could've hung out with them!"

And some other stuff. Becuase then and there, Alex started talking smack and Kaede... well Kaede hit her. Alex and Hikaru both ran in different directions, which I don't get since we're sharing a room soo I'm guessing Alex went to Haruhi's. I walked up to Kaoru.

"So what should we do?"

"Well... I think that Hikaru need's to get his feeling straight."

"And I think we need to calm Alex down."

"And so operation Alex and Hikaru's first date?"

"Well... maybe this little mission of ours could be a date for us too?"

He looked at me wide eyed and I laughed before running over to Haruhi's room.

Alex's pov:

I plopped myself on Haruhi's bed, tears lacing around my eyes. First fight with friends are always the hardest. My hand went to the cheek that Kaede slapped. It was throbing which was proably not a good thing. i layed on my side tears still leaking out. They weren't just leaking out cause of the slap, they were leaking out and showing my feelings of what might happen in this episode. Ya since we were here it has jumped totally off track.. I heard footsteps come to the door, only finding myself covering my head with the pillow that layed there."Alex?" a voice said with a gentle knock on the door. I stayed silent not sure who it was and didnt care at the moment. My blonde hair making a curtain around my whole face. "Alex? I am coming in." the person said. The door opened and thrn closed. Footsteps came over to the bed I layed on. A hand went on my back and started to make cirlces on my back as my face was still in the pillow. "Are you okay Alex?" the voice said, Me still not sure who it was. I glanced up through the curtain of my bangs and nodded my head seeing Haruhi there.

Kaede's Pov

I plopped down on the chair that Hikaru had just been sitting in and sighed.

"Why'd you do that?" Kaoru asked me.

"It was necessary." I replied, and he said no more, instead talking with Yuuki.

I held my glass of water firmly with the hand I used to hit Alex with, and I could feel it cool down a bit after contact with the cool water glass.

I had a plan. Like always.

But this time, I have no idea what I'm doing.

A few minutes later, after I had simultaneously sipped my water with one hand and typed with another, I felt a tap on my shoulder

"Kaede?" Yuuki asked.

"What?" I replied, not looking up from the keyboard.

"Why'd you hit Alex?" Her voice was in a low whisper.

"Its all part of my plan."

"Plan for what?"

I smirked. "You'll find out soon enough."

And so would I, considering I have no idea what I'm doing.

Yuuki's Pov

"It's not like you to wing it.."

"Hm, you could tell?"

"Hello? Bestfriends since... forever?"

She laughed a little and stood up.

"You should talk to her."

"I already checked, Haruhi's calming her down. Here's what I'm going to do though."

I leaned in a whispered in her ear, a cute Kaede smile crossed her face. She flipped around to look at me, her blue hair slapping my cheek in the process.

"Twisting the episode in a good way?"

"You know how much I love screwing with the episodes."

"I've noticed. You either ruin it or don't go at all."

I giggled and saw Kaoru walk over to me.

"So, you talk to Hikaru?"

"Yeah. He really needs to straighten himself out. But I did it!"

All three of us looked at each other.

"We got the date!"

I smirked and poked Kaoru's cheek.

"Us spying on them could be our date too!~"

He got red and I turned to Kaede.

"You and Kyouya 'tagging along' could be you're version of a date."

She matched Kaoru's tomato cheeks.

"And now, we wait for tomorrow."

Alex's pov:

I came down stairs in the middle of the night, hoping no one still up. After getting slapped by Kaede and Haruhi trying to comfort me I just ended up sleeping off my stress and worries. I slowly sneeked over to where the kitchen was, my stomache growling every 5 minutes. When I walked in i was very surpriesd to see Hikaru there with a big bowl of spagatti.

"Thought you would be hungry." he said a smirk dancing around at the edge of his lips. Before I could answer my stomche did it for me, growling real loud. Hikaru laughed at how embarrssed I was as i scutted towards the bowl of delectable food.

After I was done eating, and my stomache was staisfied, I found myslef snuggling with Hikaru on a love seat. "Hey Alex?" he said sounding sleepy. "Yes.." i answered sounding sleepy myself. "Would you go out on a date with me tomorrow?" he said all with a smile. I was shocked the first second after he asked me than I nodded my head yes before i snuggled closer to his chest for another nap.

Kaede's Pov

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as Kyoya and I walked over to where everyone else was.

When we pulled open the gate, I saw Yuuki, waving like crazy.

"Kaede! Kyoya!" She was calling.

We both ran over to the waving Yuuki, and we rounded around the cafe to the back patio, where Kaoru was waiting.

"So...ready?" Kaoru asked, with a smile.

I nodded. "I also brought this." I took off my messenger bag and took out a bunch of things. "There's a tracker, a GPS, some money..."

"Kaede, we've got it." Yuuki sweatdropped.

"Gotcha." I put everything back. "So all we have to do is follow them, right?"

"Yeah." Yuuki nodded.

I pointed at two dots on my tracker. "I recently put a tracker on Hikaru, Haruhi, Tamaki, Mori, Honey, Kyoya and Kaoru. So we should be able tto spot them out."

"Wait, why'd you put a tracker on me?" Kaoru asked.

"Why not?"

"...never mind."

"Anyways..." I motioned towards their location. "It looks as though they're going to leave soon. So we should hurry."

Yuuki's Pov

I nodded like crazy, grabbing her little gadget. I followed the two black dots that were meant to be Hikaru and Alex.

"And what about you two?" Kyouya asked, looking at me and Koaru. The two of us smiled devilishly.

"Oh, we did it all right."

"Yeah, I got my maids here and Yuuki showed them to Alex."

Kaede grabbed the gadget back.

"They're coming!"

We all stuck our head out from behind the shop wall. We could see Hikaru walk with the clothes he was wearing in the episode, and Alex looked...

Heh. Me and Kaoru are awesome. I looked at him and we high-fived. Alex wore a cute black sequins tutu dress with a fishtail brain going to the left. They stopped in front of an ice cream thing and Hikar bought Alex one. She started liking the vanilla ice cream cone and when Hikaru leaned in to have a lick...

"HUMAN PONYYY!"

She hopped onto his back, still using one hand to lick her ice cream. Hikaru just chuckled and obligued to her odd pony ways.

"I think they're doing fine.." I mutter.

"Yeah, Hikaru's going to have to figure this out himself anyway." Kaoru says, holding a hand out to me. I grab it elegantly and smile.

"May we have this date?"

"We shall."

With that we started cracking up and running towards the ice cream stand Alex and Hikaru were at earlier. I turn to Kaede quickly.

"Well, have fun on your date! Tamaki and Haruhi were forced on a date by me and Kaoru got Mori and Hunny to hang out with Nekogawa-senpai and his black magic club! They're here too! Bye!~"

Kaoru bought two icecreams and we continued down the road giggling and teasing.

"So Yuuki.."

"Hm?"

"Will you be my official girlfriend?"

I gave a closed eye smile.

"You finally asked!"

I leaned over to his shocked face and gave him a vanilla ice cream flavored kiss.

Alex's pov:

I giggled as we went on to different places. I licked the last of the ice cream that was on the cone and brought it close to Hikaru's face. "You want to have the rest?" I ask smiling. He nodded his head yes as I jumped off his back and handed it to him. he looked over at me and smile.

"So Alex... I was wondering... If you would be my-"

He was interupted by someone running into us and knocking what was left of the icecream on to my cheast. I looked down at the pretty dress I was wearing, sad that I ruined a dress I was borrowing. I looked back up to see Hikaru frowning too. The frown was than replaced with a smile as he offered his hand to me.

"How about we get you cleaned up?"

"Okay!... What were you going to ask me Hikaru?" I said pulling of a cute and inncocent face. He turned his face away from me, a slight blush coming on his face. he started to rub the back of his neck. "I was wondering if you would be my... girlfriend?" he said looking the other way as he said it. I had my mouth wide open in shock and surprise. "Yes! YES YES YES YES!" I almost scream as I grab his face and kissed.

We pulled back looking at eachother as Hikaru wraped his arms around me. I look down to see how close our bodies were. "Hey Hikaru..? You have icecream on you now too.." I said with laughter hiden between my words. he looks down and looks back up with a bright smile. "Well... I don't think it will be to hard to wash off with soap." he says with his arm now over my shoulder as we walked off to somewhere. And I didn't care where we went. I wouldn't even care if I died, as long as I am his I think I will go anywhere for him.

Kaede's Pov

I watched as Yuuki and Kaoru walked down the road.

"So...what do you want to do?" Kyoya asked.

I looked beside me, playfulness in my normally cold eyes. "Why don't we just walk around for now? We can always find them later," I said, motioning towards the gadget in my hand.

"Sure, why not?" he responded nonchalantly. I could feel his gaze on me as he said that.

We walked down the street.

"Want some ice cream?" Kyoya asked when we passed the stand Yuuki and Alex had bought ice cream.

"No thanks, I'm not a big fan of sweets," I replied.

"Okay then."

As we passed a bookstore I heard someone say, "Momoru is a great author! His books are the best!"

I froze on my spot as I saw the speaker, a teenage boy looking at one of my books.

"I wonder why there's no pictures of him...I would sure like to know who wrote these beautiful books," the girl beside him responded.

The boy smiled. "He inspired my stories! I wonder whether he'll ever read it and give me feedback..." He chuckled. "That's not possible, is it?"

"Chill. I'm sure he'll read it eventually. You sent him an email, right?"

"Yeah."

They walked out of the bookstore.

Kyoya chuckled, and I flinched, as I had forgotten he was there. "Impressive. Lots of people must like your books."

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Nah, not really..."

"Don't underestimate yourself."

"Ehe..."

"Really. You're an amazing person, did you know?"

His words surprised me, and I turned around to face him.

That's when he kissed me.

Unconciously, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and we shared a passionate kiss.

I finally broke for breath, and looked around.

People were staring at us, commenting at how cute we looked together.

"People are staring, you know," I said.

"I know."

I stared up into his brown eyes, full of unexpected warmth.

"Kaede..."

"Yes?"

"Would you go out with me?" He finally asked, blushing unexpectedly.

"...yes."

And we kissed again.

Yuuki's Pov

I smiled into Kaoru's warm shoulder and closed my eyes. Telling him I was tired already, he had me slung onto his back and he carried me away. We walked around and I looked up listening to music from a nearby store. I kissed his cheek and he gave me my favorite little chuckle. We walked a little further until Kaoru stopped and laughed a bit.

"Hey Yuuki, I think they're trying to eat each other."

I look up and smooch my cheek against his to see what he's looking at.

"Yeah, they are, aren't they? Too bad that they're failing miserably."

We both laughed and I pushed my face into the crook of his neck as I did so. Who knew taking an innocent walk around would have us catch Hikaru and Alex kissing. I hear a girl voice behind me saying

"Awe, Sakura, look how cute these couple are!"

"I know, I'm so jealous!"

"I am too!"

I turn my head to three girls looking in different directions. One at Alex and Hikaru, one at me and Kaoru, and the other...

"Hey Kaoru, look!"

He turned around and we both stare at Kaede and Kyouya kissing in front of a book store. I hop off and stand in front of Kaoru.

"So I'm guessing we're not the only new relationship! Huh?"

He smiled nodded, and then leaned forward. I giggled, stepped onto his shoes, and going as high up on my tippy toes as I can, we kissed. And us three couples stayed like that. Happily. Until Hunny, that one girl from black magic club who I believe is vice president, and Mori ran over to us, breaking everyone from their little couple moments.

"Hey! Guys! We should do something tomorrow too!"

I smile at the thought before a painful feeling in my stomach appears. I have a bad feeling about that. But oh well.

-to be continued...


	11. Just Don't Even Think About It

Alex: I don't like this chapter :(

Yuuki: I do! c: Wait, does that make me a sadist? NO.. DOES THAT MAKE ME A MASOCHIST?! D:!

Kaede: *sighs* It's not a matter of liking and not liking...Live with it.

Chapter 9

Yuuki's POV

"No!"

"Yuuki, come on."

"Noo!"

Kaoru attempted to drag me out of the host club by the arm but I wouldn't budge.

"All of us were supposed to go to the amusement park today!"

"We are going to the amusement park!"

"Yeah! But I want to go now!"

"We can't until Kyouya gets back from his monthly check up at his main hospital!"

I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Stupid Kyouya, owning the hospitals and army thingy."

"Yeah, he even brought Kaede."

"So let's go to the amusement park before them!"

"We know they'll get mad."

I groaned at his answer. Alex, Kaede and I finally start dating Hikaru, Kyouya and Kaoru so I wanna play!

"Well, where's Alex?"

"Her and Hikaru got in the private car and went off somewhere."

"What?!"

"If we can't go to the amusement park, let's at least walk to the regular park."

I nodded and he grabbed my hand, walking me to the door. I hid my smirk. Kaoru's hand was warm.

"Taiyaki!"

"No."

"Taikayi!"

"No."

"TA. I. YA. KI."

"Yuuki! Tamaki demands us not to eat until we go to the amusement park!"

"I'll still be hungry anyway!"

Kaoru sweatdropped.

"Yeah, you and Hunny-senpai both."

We walking in the sidewalk of the park. It could count as a date... but I wanted to ride something.

And eat crepes.

"..."

"..."

We interlocked our fingers, looking at the floor we stepped on. Walking aimlessly.. It wasn't as boring as you'd think. especially when you're with someone you love. Behind us, I didn't notice the group of guys wearing all black.

"Hey, isn't he one of those rich boys?"

"He goes to Ouran Academy, he's got to be."

"The Hichani?"

It's Hitachiin, idiots. Too bad I never heard them. Nor did I see them coming when they pulled me away from behind. Nor did Kaoru expect them to pull me into a car holding a knife to my neck. And neither of us expected to be so, very helpless.

What do I do now? In this car? With these men? Holding me hostage with a knife slightly cutting into my neck, yelling a ransom at Kaoru with a time and place.

Hell, Kyouya is going to have the military against you. Not to mention Hunny and Mori. Hunny and Mori... Now that I think about it, they went to a cake fair across the street from the amusement park.

Plus, Kyouya's just at the hospital with Kaede, he could come and save me real quick.

So, please... stop making Kaoru worry. I don't want to see that look on his face that he's making right now. So stop it.

With that, they drove away. To a storage center. with me, sitting on a hard chair tied up, two hankerchiefs over my mouth and eyes. This is going to end well, I know it.

Kaede's Pov

I had never sweatdropped so much before in my life.

The entire time on the way to the hospital, I sweat dropped profusely. I'm not sure if Kyoya noticed

or not, but he did raise his eyebrow at me once we had gotten out of the car, right outside the

hospital. I just gave a simple shake.

Once we walked in, hand-in-hand, into the spacious hospital, nurses and doctors swarmed us,

wanting to be the one who checked Kyoya.

Of course, I was ignored. That was a relief, to be honest, and I slipped away quietly into the empty

tiled hallways.

I enjoyed the peace and quiet, although a bit lonely, as I strolled casually though the echoing halls

of the hospital.

I did not want to be here.

Unfortunately, after a few minutes...

"Why did you sneak off?" a voice whispered into my ear.

I jumped to the side with surprise and saw a smirking Kyoya.

"I just...wanted to have some p-peace and quiet, you know..." I laughed nervously.

Kyoya seemed to accept my half-baked excuse, but grabbed my hand immediately. "Hey, since

you're here, why don't you get a check-up with me?"

My worst fears were realized. "No, anything BUT that." My voice was near trembling.

"It won't hurt you." And thus, he dragged me off.

"Now could you please come with me."

I trailed nervously after the nurse, who led me to a surprisingly normal check up room. After she

had closed the door on me, I looked around for a place to escape. Anywhere but here.

About a minute of looking around, there was a knock on the door. Before I could respond, a man

opened the door. "Hello Miss Kaede," he said with a bright smile.

"Salutations, Doctor," I replied, flashing him a business smile.

"Today we'll be doing a check up." And so we started, me sweat dropping the entire way.

I hope its not too bad when they find out.

Alex's Pov

Hikaru and I laughed (at something I am not going to tell you about). It went silent. An idea popped

in my head. I leaned towards Hikaru, trying to get a kiss. I failed, and my head landed on his lap.

Hikaru laughed at my clumsiness.

"What are you trying to do silly girl?" he asked.

"Trying to get a kiss from my boyfriend." I stated.

"Well silly girl, if you would have asked I would have glady gave you one no matter what," he said

before he leaned in to give me a kiss.

We seperated from the long kiss, breathing heavily.

'Why don't I get a kiss like that all the time?" I asked, licking my lips to savor the aftertaste.

"It is so important that we can only do it in private," he exclamied, giving me a peck on the cheek. I

nodded my head okay and sat up. I than started to randomly talk about what we should do next.

-3rd pov-

The limo turned on to a different street. A car that ran passed a red light crashed into the limo's

side where Alex was sitting. After all, it happened so fast, you could only see Alex with gashes of

blood on her head and everywhere else with her leg stuck in between the door and the front seat.

Hikaru was fine with only a few scratches. Once Hikaru was able to move, he checked if Alex was

okay. He stood motionless to see her frail body looking like it was broken. He dialed 911 as fast as

he could. The two of them ended up at the same hospital as Kyoua and Kaede. Alex was rolled

through the the doors of the hospitable on one of the hospital beds.

"She's bleeding too much, get her into a surgery room right away!" one of the docters yelled, as

she still lay motionless.

Yuuki's pov

I looked around the backseat, my hand holding Kaoru's whose thumb slowly rubbed circles on my

palm. I smiled at him, my eyes closed

"I was really happy! When I figured out it was you I fell in love with, that is."

He chuckled and I looked at him smiling.

"Well duh, I wouldn't accept letting you fall for someone else."

"Someone's selfish!~"

His expression turned a little serious.

"Yes. Selfish. And protective. And clingly. But.."

I watched his face soften. The way he looked at me had my heart swell.

"Stay with me?"

"Of course I'll stay with you."

"Really?"

I gave a flat expression.

"Idiot."

"Hey! You're being the imature one here!"

"Yeah but, even if you are an idiot, I love you." I say slowly, seriousness hidden in my words.

"That's nice."

I deadpanned, but he continued.

"Then even if you're immature, I love you."

"What's up with that?"

My eyes fluttered open. Where am I again? My neck's kind of wet. Oh yeah... kidnapped. I was

kidnapped. So I'm face down on a concrete floor in some building. Was that all a dream? Wait, no.

It was a memory of when we went home yesterday. I struggled, but a rough rope helld my hand

tightly behind my back. They can't even turn the light on. I hear yelling outside, followed by sounds

of the wall getting hit by something. I kind of shake. I was pretty calm, but now... I'm scared. I'm so,

so scared. Kaoru? Where are you? I miss you. As if my words were magic.

"There's the stupid girl."

A door I hadn't noticed allows light to seep in and my eyes closed.

"Yuuki?!"

I immediatly opened them.

"Kaoru?! Kaoru you're here!"

He ran towards me, and someone turned the light on. I saw he gained a nice black eye and some

bruises on his arm.

"Sporting the manly look are we?"

He frowned as someone grabbed his arm before he could reach me. I'm really worried. They have

to stop hurting him. Not to mention he's drenched in sweat. The idiot probably ran here.

"Wait just a second, how much are you willing to pay?"

"As much as you need!"

"As much? As in... 10 million yen?"

That's outrageous. Absolutely outrageous. I mean, that money can easily come though. Has he

forgotten? I'm a Furichi. I'm just as rich as the other Ouran students.

"I could do it, so don't get Kao-"

"I'll pay it. Now give her back."

The two men walked beside Kaoru, one with a handgun and one with a knife. The one with a gun points it at Kaoru's stomach.

"No!"

"You better shut up." The other said, holding up his knife.

"Oh wooowww, I should go into hiding! It's a knife! I have those in my kitchen!"

He walked over and cut my cheek a little and I winced at the single drop of blood on the floor.

"What was that you said?"

"Yuuki." Kaoru said seriously. "Leave this to me."

I shut my mouth and nod as he pulled out his wallet with a huge wad of cash.

"You had that much on you?"

"We were planning on going somewhere. She rushed me so I grabbed the wad in my bedroom

before we left."

I closed my eyes. We're a bit luckly.

"Okay. Now scram."

Scram? How unprofessional. Kaoru could just get them found and arrested as soon as we're out

of here.

"Don't try any funny business or the girl get's it. Our boss'll be here soon, and he knows his way

around."

"Boss...?" Kaoru asks.

"Yep. Goes by the name Mud."

"Probably because he just plays dirty." I retorted.

"That a problem, girl?" The one with the knife asked, cutting the rope around my rists.

"Hasn't the police been looking for him for a while?"

"What?" I asked. He didn't sound like a threat at all.

"It was before you guys even came to Japan."

They laughed and started gloating about their boss so Kaoru and I stood up and left,

speedwalking away.

"Are you okay? You have a cut on your neck and face!"

"You're not exactly in good condition either, love."

He stared at me before hugging me tightly in front of the abandoned apartment we were just in.

"I'm so sorry I let you get taken away."

"It's okay, you saved me, right? Hehe. But about that, should I just pay? I'm a Furichi."

"Maybe you shouldn't say th-"

"OI!"

The damn guy with his baby knife yanked me back and pointed the tip of his knife at my side.

"So she's a rich kid too?"

Kaede's pov

"Wait a second miss-"

The doctor's futile attempt to keep me in the room failed as I looked at a text message from Hikaru.

"Alex, Alex, Alex, Alex, Alex." I repeated her name over and over as my feet echoed against the hard

tile floor of the empty white hallways of the gigantic hospital.

Finally, I arrived at the ER, out of breath despite how fast it took.

I saw the auburn-haired twin sitting quietly in the ER waiting room. "Hikaru! How is she?" I asked

desperately, taking a quick seat next to him.

"She's..." Hikaru took one look at me and tears started pooling in his eyes.

"Idiot. I expected better of you." I frowned.

"S-sorry..." He looked away, probably feeling guilty.

"And that's why I need you to take good care of her now. I trust you, Hikaru. Don't let me down." I

stood up, patted his back, and walked away quietly, not looking back.

My problems didn't matter at the moment. But I couldn't interfere with this one.

It was Hikaru's problem to solve.

As they say, the only way to get out is through.

3rd POV

The doctors went to work as the sound of Alex's heart started to sputter. A IV tube in Alex's right arm

and a ventilator there helping her breath on the left.

"Needle... ." the doctor said before she started to list off things as she worked on the teenagers

body.

It took about 1 long hour until they had her all stitched up when Alex's heart started to play a game.

For one second it would totally stop than continue, stop than continue like playing a game of peek

a boo with a baby. After a little bit with the nurses watching the heart meter, they allowed Hikaru

inside the room. Hikaru ran to Alex's side, tears streaming down his pained face.

"Alex, Alex? Answer me! Alex!" he started to yell at her as she didn't answer at all.

A nurse pulled Hikaru back, "She can't hear you I am afraid. She is in a type of coma," the nurse

said quietly to Hikaru.

He nodded his head, understanding it a little. He walked back to Alex's side, starting to cry all over

again.

"Alex... please come back to me," he started to mutter over and over again, holding the motionless

girls' hand. All of a sudden, a loud and long BEEEEEEEEP came from the heart monitor, causing 3

nurses and a doctor to come running in.

One of the doctors pulled Hikaru back as the others got ready to restart Alex's heart.

"Clear!" the doctor yelled, rubbing something that than shocked Alex's body. The doctor looked

quickly to the heart meter, getting nothing still. "Clear!" he yelled again.

The nurse that pulled Hikaru away pulled him outside the room, where she told him to wait out

here, and closed the door behind her. Hikaru waited, walking back and forth in frount of the door.

His already red swollen eyes, started to tear up again as he thought of Alex being gone from him

forever. After a while, the door to Alex's room opened. Hikaru looked up waiting to hear the answer.

"I am sorry, but she.." the nurse started to say but was interrupted by Hikaru pushing her out of the

way to see Alex.

Her pale blond hair surrounded her deathly pale face that was plain. Tears started to run down his

face as he fell down to the floor looking at the sight of his dead love. "And you were the only one I

loved so much..." he muttered as he continued to cry, not noticing the footsteps behind him.

Yuuki's pov:

Is this some sort of game? Why are there no cars here? I just don''t get it!

I struggled with the man, but his fat stupid arm choked my neck and a knife already sliced my

dress and was cutting into my side.

"Hey, let her-!"

Kaoru started, but his phone started ringing and interupted him.

"Well. Answer it. We don't need anybody getting suspicious." The man put bluntly. "-and put it on

speaker. Kaoru glared at him before cautiously tugging his cell phone out and pushing speaker.

"Yes?" Kaoru answered

"Kaoru? Kaoru, are you and Yuuki together? This is important!" I heard Kaede's voice. It's shaking.

She's crying.

"KAEDE!" I shrieked, the knife already causing blood to stain my dress.

"YUUKI! OH GOD, YUUKI. It's Alex!"

"ALEX?!" Me and Kaoru both yelled, but I needed to stop pushing it, because the knife was getting

deeper and my consciousness was getting lighter.

"Her and Hikaru got in a car accident. He's fine, but Alex..."

We quietly listen to her panicky voice fade..

"I don't think she made it.."

"NO!" I screamed, finally crying.

"Kaede, you can't be so negative. Hikaru is there, right? He's there. It's got to be alright."

"He's breaking down."

I bit my lower lip, feeling tears fall. Why is this happening all of a sudden? This isn't fair.

"Kaede, get Kyouya to find me and Yuuki before-"

The man smacked his phone and I watched it smash into the concrete and gasped a bit from not

hearing Kaede anymore. The childish light in my eyes... it was gone now.

"Let her go! We'll pay! We'll definitely pay!"

Within my sadness, came anger. I don't know what's going on anymore. I don't care. I'm sorry,

Kaoru. You don't have to forgive me. Please don't. Hate me, never forgive me, and hate me some

more.

"...no."

"Yuuki? What are you saying? He's going to hurt you!"

"...No! No! No no no no no!"

I elbowed the man's stomach and turned to knee him in the face as he bent over in pain. I was

prepared to kick him down when I heard a gunshot. First, I'm just kind of surprised and worried, so

I look at Kaoru. But... he's fine.

Which means the one who got shot...was me. I stumble a bit, leaving me helpless when the man

stood up straight, pulled his knife to my neck, and faced me toward the other guy. His aimed his

gun as me, and at the exact side time, He shot my forehead and my throat was slit. The slow

motion moment before I died, you know, the one where your life flashes before your eyes? I didn't

see it. I saw Kaoru. He was running and crying and yelling.

I'm sorry Kaoru. That I left you, I'm so sorry. I don't dare ask for your forgiveness, so hate me.

Please. Don't just let me leave you all alone.

Kaede's Pov

"Yuuki? Yuuki!" But all I heard was the static that came after hanging up.

I shut my phone loudly.

Alex was...gone. And Yuuki sounded...pained...

Where the hell were Yuuki and Kaoru?

I leaned against the hospital wall, panting heavily even though I hadn't done anything.

I'm going to go find Yuuki and Kaoru.

Pulling out my tracker, I froze. Memories were flowing in.

"I..."

Alex. Alex. Always there.

I finally realized; some things you don't really appreciate until they're gone.

Before long, the tears involuntarily started flowing.

"Damn it! I can let this get me down! I have to find Yuuki and Kaoru!" Sloppily wiping the tears, I

proceeded to track them.

"WHAT?!"

Having just stepped into an empty building...

Not even comprending the situation. All I saw was Yuuki, lying on the floor with a puddle of blood

slowly building up and Kaoru on his knees, crying.

And the men with weapons.

"WE'RE YOU THE ONES WHO MURDERED YUUKI! I'LL F**UCKING KILL YOU!"

On a side note, never get me mad.

"What can a little girl like you do?" One of the men twirled his knife around playfully.

"You wanna try me?" Conveniently, I had a weapon at hand. I slowly pulled it out.

"That's a tiny keychain you've got there! What the heck!" One of the men pointed his gun at me and

put his finger on the trigger.

"You wish you were that awesome." Strike.

"So what about my wonderful kubotan?" I asked casually, after they both ended up on the floor.

After a few moments, I ran to Yuuki's side and started to cry again. "Yuuki! How could you leave

right after Alex...I'm...alone..."

Kaoru rubbed his tear-filled eyes, wincing at his black eye, and stood up. "Kaede..."

I picked her up bridal-style and faced him. "Come on, let's go." My voice was shaking violently.

"...I'm sorry..." Kaoru murmured quietly. "This was my fault. I couldn't save her."

I turned away. "I've heard enough today. Let's go."

He nodded.

"Oh yeah, here." I tossed him my cell. "Call the police for me, ok? I want-" I pointed at the men. "-

these men to be arrested on the spot. I'll return to the hospital."

3rd Pov

At the hospital, a girl ran in with another injured one, a determined look on his face. "Where's

Alex?" She demanded at the front desk, to the receptionist's great surprise.

"In the ER room, my dear," she responded, still shocked as the girl ran away, her blue hair flying.

"Hikaru! Hikaru! Where's Alex?" She demanded as she expoloded into the room, surprising the

still-grieving Hikaru. Hikaru, looking back, saw Yuuki's broken body, and blinked.

"You...you're kidding, right?"

Kaede shook her head sadly, looking down at the ground. "We...we'll have to give them a good

funeral..."

The shock in Hikaru's face was immediate. "Why is this happening?" he voiced.

"I don't know. I really don't know." Kaede's voice cracked and tears started streaming down her

face. "I..."

Kyouya suddenly burst into the room and found four people; one sobbing while holding a dead girl

and one still clutching another dead girl's hand while crying.

Kaede slowly stood up, brushing away her tears. "I'll..."

It was all so sudden.

Kaede's Pov

All I heard was, "Beep. Beep. Beep." It reminded me of the rhythm of my uneven heart.

Long QT Syndrome. It sounded like a foreign word. A disease that affected my heart whenever

there was stress or trauma.

I opened my eyes slightly; it was all I could do. I saw Kyouya in the chair beside me, sleeping on

the bed sheets of my hospital bed. I gently caressed his hair. "Kyouya..." I breathed softly.

"I'm...sorry..."

I'm sorry, Kyouya. I didn't tell you. I knew it was going to happen, but I still didn;t tell you because I

didn't want to see you sad. I didn't want to see anyone sad. I was selfish. And now everyone...is

gone.

I'm sorry.

I'm...sorry.

The moniter beside me stopped beeping as my hand fell to the bedsheets and I closed my eyes

calmly.

Life. It was worth all it's ups and downs. I was happy.

**Death is but the next great adventure.**

**Kaede here! Thanks for reading~!**

**That's the end of this series. We're happy to announce that there WILL be a sequel, and we'll be connecting this to another anime~!**

**See you soon!**

**Kaede = Elsie**

**Yuuki = Denise**

**Alex = Kari**

**Love all your comments by the way :D**


End file.
